Harry Potter and the Blacks Year 4
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Harry's back with his friends for another year at Hogswart. Harry finds his true love, or so he thinks. Big surprises come along with growing older.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some you dont. Also, the song is not mine, all the rights go to the writer and performer**

**A/N: Okay, so some of you are getting impatient so I've decided that Harry and Hermione will confess their feelings in this story. I wanted Fred to be the one who tells Hermione that she was in love with Harry, so you'll have to put up wih just a little more Fred-Hermione. Personally, this is my favorite one that I've written. Also, something big is gunna happen between two characters, it has been mentioned through out this story and one scene of the last. Aslo, I wanted to warn you of a character death, and not one you might expect. **

**I wanted to clear up questions about the last chapter of the last story, Steph trusts Luke completely, I wanted to maximize that by giving her a relationship with Draco, friendly of course, and Ron's 'wahtever' was to convey that something else was on his mind, something big.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione (For Real), Ron/Becca, Steph/Luke, SLIGHT Fred/Hermione, SLIGHT Steph/Draco**

**They walked up to the Burrow with a smile. The ride had been long and treacherous, the five kids had their bags on their shoulders and the two adults were levitating the trunks behind them. Luke and Steph were holding hands in front of Hermione and Becca, who were talking quietly.**

"**Hermione, I think I'm gunna break up with Ron." Becca said quietly, Hermione's eyes went wide as she stopped abruptly and turned to Becca.**

"**What?" Hermione asked, Becca glanced around before lowering her voice.**

"**I don't know, I just don't feel anything anymore. You know?" Becca said sadly, Hermione sighed as they continued walking.**

"**He'll be devastated." Hermione said, Becca looked down. **

"**But wont he be more devastated if I continue to be with him without feeling anything other than friendship for him?" Becca asked, Hermione sighed. They walked in, after being invited in by Ron, and looked around. **

"**Hey Beccs." Ron said before kissing her on the cheek. She flashed him a smile before turning back to Hermione. **

"**Hey you." Fred said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione smiled as she walked over to him.**

"**Hey, so this is where you live." Hermione said looking around, Fred blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think its great." Fred smiled.**

"**So, where are we all staying tonight?" Luke asked throwing his arm around Steph's shoulders.**

"**Well, we thought we could sleep outside." Fred said with a shrug. "But those who want to stay in can grab a room." Steph turned to Luke with pleading eyes.**

"**Can we stay outside, Luke? Please, it'll be so romantic." Steph said, Luke looked deep into her eyes before smiling.**

"**Alright." Luke said rolling his eyes, the others grinned as Steph pecked him lightly on the lips before walking away, Luke's eyes following her.**

"**Dinner's outside tonight." George said, everyone quickly moved outside. Soon, everyone was stuffing their mouths full of food and not really talking.**

"**How's your summer going?" Arthur asked, the kids all shrugged and Steph rolled her eyes.**

"**Its been going well, at least for me anyway. Luke came over and met my family, he actually got along with my twin brother, Nate, which is practically impossible…" Steph stopped when she saw Luke smile and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.**

"**Isn't she adorable?" Luke asked, Steph smiled as she pushed him lightly. Sirius and Remus smiled as they watched the two. Becca stood up, suddenly not hungry anymore.**

"**I need to go for a walk." Becca said before walking off, Ron looked defeated and confused as he stood and went after her. Hermione looked down at her food. Becca was sitting at the foot of the lake, throwing a rock i****n every now and than when she felt someone sit down beside her. "I'm sorry, Ron."**

"**What? What do you have to be sorry about, Beccs?" Ron asked as he turned his head to look at her.**

"**For this." Becca said before kissing him softly, when she pulled away slightly she put a hand on his cheek softly and looked into his eyes.**

"**Becca, please…" Ron trailed off, Becca could feel tears slipping down her face as she watched his eyes fill with tears.**

"**I am so sorry, Ron. But, I think we should break up." Becca said, Ron wiped his eyes quickly.**

"**But why? Things were going great." Ron asked, Becca stood up, pulling him up with her.**

"**Ron, I watch Steph and Luke everyday. The way they look at each other, you can see they're falling for each other. But, what Steph is feeling for Luke, I…I don't feel for you." Becca said as more tears slipped down her face.**

"**Well, they've been together way longer than we have." Ron said weakly, Becca shook her head.**

**Luke and Steph were laying underneath the stars on a blanket, she was wearing his gray hoodie while he was wearing long sleeves. **

"**Maybe you should talk to him." Steph said softly, he turned his head slightly to look at her.**

"**My sister broke up with him, I don't think he's up for a chat." Luke said, Steph put her head in the crook of his neck.**

"**Maybe you should though, he might need someone to talk to." Steph said, Luke looked down before kissing her softly.**

"**Alright." He gave in, she smiled. "You know, I love you." **

"**I know. And I love you too." Steph replied, they sat up and he walked into the house, quietly. Steph got up and walked over to where Becca and Hermione were sitting on their blanket. "Mind if I join?" They smiled and moved over a little to make room.**

"**I don't really want to talk about Ron." Becca said, Steph snuggled into the jacket a little.**

"**Naturally." Was all Steph said, the three girls sat in silence as they looked out at the lake.**

**The next morning, the three adults led the way through the forest that led up to the spot where the portkey would take them to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron and Harry brought up the back, sleepily.**

"**Why did we have to get up so early?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged and stifled a yawn. Steph was humming slightly and Luke smiled at her.**

"**How are you so happy this early in the morning?" Luke asked, Steph simply shrugged.**

"**What're you humming?" Fred asked, Steph turned a light red.**

"**Nothing." Steph said before biting her lower lip, Luke grinned back at Fred before looking at his girlfriend.**

"**Come on, Steph." Luke said, Steph rolled her eyes.**

"**Okay, it's a song I like to sing sometimes. But I'm not very good at it." Steph said, Luke smiled and put an arm around her.**

"**Steph, I bet you sing beautifully. Come on, sing it." Luke said, Steph looked down at the ground.**

"**Yeah, come on Steph." Hermione said with a smile, Steph looked around to see everyone smiling at her and sighed. **

"**Okay, but let me know if your ears start to hurt." Steph said before walking over to Remus. She whispered something in his ear, he smiled before waving his wand. A soft guitar started playing. Steph took a deep breath. **

"**Go on." Fred and George said together. Steph started singing 'Hallelujah' by Kate Voegele. The others were memorized when Steph had finished, her voice was soft at the beginning but as the song continued, her voice grew stronger.**

"**That was amazing." Becca was the first to break the silence, Steph shrugged.**

"**I told you, I'm not that good. You dont have to lie.****" Steph said quietly, Luke turned to her.**

"**Steph, you were incredible." Luke said, his eyes widening when he realized she didn't believe him.**

"**You have to say that." Steph said pushing him lightly.**

"**Well I don't." Fred said as he put an arm around Steph. "And you were the best I've ever heard, I swear." Steph smiled lightly.**

"**Yeah, how come you don't sing?" Becca asked, even Ron looked at her with a questioning look.**

"**Lets just say, I have major stage fright." Steph said, Fred smiled at her as they continued walking.**

"**Amos!" Arthur greeted as they bumped into two men. The older one had light brown hair and brown eyes.**

"**Arthur." Amos greeted, he shook Arthur's hand before turning to Sirius and Remus with a smile. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin."**

"**Mr. Diggory." They replied, shaking his hand in turn.**

"**And this is my son, Cedric." Amos said gesturing to the other boy. He was tall and very handsome, his light brown hair fell over his forehead slightly.**

"**Harry." Cedric said with a nod to the others, the twins looked away, still not liking him due to the Quidditch match last year, while the others smiled back.**

"**This is three of my boys, Ron, George and Fred and my daughter, Ginny." Arthur said gesturing to each boy and Ginny in turn. **

"**These are my three, Harry, Becca and Luke. And the young lady with Luke is Steph Blane." Sirius finished, Amos' eyebrows rose at Harry's name.**

"**Harry Potter?" Amos asked, Harry nodded.**

"**We should keep moving." Remus said, the others nodded and everyone kept walking. Fred put an arm around Hermione's shoulders with a smile.**

"**How much farther?" Fred called up, Hermione rolled her eyes as they stopped at the top of a hill. **

"**We have a couple minutes until the portkey is activated." Remus said, everyone nodded and stood around talking. Fred stood behind Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders with a grin.**

"**So much time, so little to do." Fred said, Hermione smiled as she turned around.**

"**And what is on this list of yours?" Hermione asked pushing his hands off her. **

"**So far, only one thing." Fred said, Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Get you to fall in love with me." He walked away, Hermione turned around with her mouth opened slightly. He grinned at her while talking to George. Luke walked over to Ron with his hands in his pockets.**

"**Hey." Luke said, Ron sighed and looked away. "Look, Ron, I just wanted to…"**

"**You don't have to check up on me, Luke. You never even liked me anyway." Ron said before starting to walk off, Luke grabbed his arm and spun him around.**

"**Hey, yeah, I never liked you but I don't really know you. And dating my sister isn't really a good first impression. I get that you're not very happy with anyone right now, but get over it." Luke said, Ron glared at him before looking down where Luke still had a hold of his arm.**

"**Can you let go of my arm now?" Ron asked, Luke let him go and watched as Ron walked off. Luke shook his head before somebody grabbed his arm roughly. He turned to see Becca, glaring at him.**

"**What?" Luke asked, Becca stepped closer to her brother.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Becca asked, Luke closed his eyes before looking at her.**

"**I was just talking to him, then he went all defensive on me." Luke said, both Blacks glared at each other fiercely. **

"**The portkey is nearly ready." Harry said as he approached them. "Is everything alright?" Becca let go of Luke and turned to Harry with a smile.**

"**Yeah, fine." Becca said, Luke's jaw tightened. "Right, Luke?"**

"**Lets go." Luke said and walked away. Everyone reached out and grabbed a part of the old boot. They all felt a tugging sensation around their navels before they were swirling around. Soon, Sirius shouted at them to let go. The kids let go and felt themselves falling backward towards the ground at high speeds while the adults and Cedric had found a way to slow themselves down. Luke had grabbed Steph before they landed and she fell on top of him, Becca fell face first while the others landed on their backs with a thud. Steph smiled slightly and moved her face closer to Luke's but before she could kiss him, someone pulled her off. She turned around angrily but stopped when she saw Sirius. Luke stood up and glared playfully at his dad.**

"**Everyone alright?" Remus asked, Sirius grinned at Steph and Luke.**

"**Yeah, fine." Came the reply, Hermione looked up at Fred, who had offered his hand, and smiled as she took it. George helped Ginny up while Harry helped Becca up, Ron had got up on his own. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: OKay, somebody said 'yay' that Ron-Becca broke up? Just wondering why. Anyway, yes I promise Harry-Hermione and no it wont happen in the last chapter, it will happen around the Yule Ball. And I had always planned that Hermione would have a BRIEF crush on someone and instead of confusing you with so many OCs I thought I'd use one of the other characters. But I promise that about half-way through the story he will start to disappear. I know Luke-Steph are a bit cliched but theres a cliched couple in every movie/TV/Book. So, sorry. Also, I wanted to start establishing the Steph-Ron FRIENDSHIP. Because he is very pushed aside by the other characters and I felt that this would be a cute non-romantic relationship.**

**After they arrived at the checkpoint, Sirius made his way over to the window as he had discussed and paid the man on duty there. When they entered through the gates, they saw hundreds of wizards and witches milling about. There were lots of tents everywhere and children were running about with toy wands or zooming about on the children's brooms that hovered no higher than a foot off the ground. Teenagers had their faces painted with the team colors of their favored teams and there were many stalls that sell a mixture of things. Making their way through, they soon arrived at the spot that Arthur had reserved for them and the adults went about setting the tents up. Lupin turned them and handed them a metal jug.**

"**Could you go to the water tap and get us some water?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded. Luke started to follow them, when Sirius called him back.**

"**Luke? Can we have a chat?" Sirius asked, Luke nodded, kissed Steph then walked into the tent. Sirius sat down at the table and Luke sat opposite him.**

"**Look, if this is about Ron…" Luke stopped when Sirius shook his head.**

"**No, Luke, this is about you…and Steph." Sirius said, Luke looked confused.**

"**I thought you liked Steph?" Luke asked, hurt by the fact that his father didn't like his girlfriend.**

"**No, no, I do. Steph is a great girl. But, don't you think things with her are…progressing a bit fast?" Sirius asked, a bit uncomfortable with talking about this with his son.**

"**Dad, you have nothing to worry about. All we've done is kiss, she's seen me with my shirt off once. Nothing more." Luke said, Sirius let out a sigh of relief and sat back.**

"**Good boy. And things are going well?" Sirius asked, Luke sat back and smiled.**

"**Things are going great, dad. I'm in love." Luke said, Sirius smiled. "You might wanna know, Becca broke up with Ron." Sirius' smile faded.**

"**Why?" Sirius asked, Luke looked down at the table.**

"**Don't know, but Ron is not in a people mood and Becca tore MY head off for it." Luke said with a sigh.**

"**You and Beccs fighting?" Sirius asked, Luke shook his head before leaning his arms on the table.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not sure over what, and it bugs the hell out of me." Luke said, just as Sirius was about to reply, the others came back.**

"**Okay, sleeping arrangements." Arthur started, Luke sighed as he and Sirius joined the group. "There are five parts of the tents. The girls sleep over here," He gestured to his right and to the back. "The boys sleep here," He gestured to the left and back. "The kitchen is over there," He gestured to his left side. "The adults will be sleeping over here," He gestured to his right side. **

"**And where you're standing right now is the party zone." Sirius grinned, the kids smiled before breaking off and putting their stuff away. Steph placed her bag under her bed and smiled when she heard someone jump onto her bed.**

"**Comfy bed you got here." Luke said as he put his hands behind his head. Hermione and Becca smiled at each other before walking out to meet Harry and the twins, Ginny was reading a magazine. "Wanna join me?" Steph rolled her eyes as he moved over and she laid half on his chest and half on the bed.**

"**What'd your dad wanna talk to you about?" Steph asked closing her eyes slightly.**

"**Basically, he wanted to make sure I had good intentions with you." Luke said, he smiled when Steph's eyes shot open.**

"**He doesn't know?" Steph asked, Luke hit himself on the forehead.**

"**I didn't mention it to him, sorry." Luke said, they sat up and walked out. Steph grabbed his hand as they walked over to Sirius.**

"**Mr. Black…" Steph started but Sirius shook his head.**

"**Its just Sirius, Steph." Sirius said with a small chuckle.**

"**Right, Sirius, well about what you and Luke talked about earlier…" Steph said, the blush was apparent on her face. "Well, there's something you should know, you don't have to worry about us…at all, I'm, uh, saving myself for marriage. As stupid as that sounds, its important to me." Sirius smiled softly at the girl before looking at his son.**

"**You better keep this one, Luke. She's a good one." Sirius said gripping Luke's shoulder, Luke looked over at Steph with a smile.**

"**Believe me, I will." Luke said, Steph blushed deeply before kissing Luke lightly.**

"**Alright, time to go to the game." Sirius said clapping his hands like a little kid, Luke put his arm around Steph with a smile.**

"**Lead the way!" Luke exclaimed with a laugh, Sirius smiled before leading them towards the stadium. Ron had one side of his face painted red while the Twins had half their faces painted green with Ginny. Becca had a red and black scarf around her neck, like Harry's but he had a large red hat with a black belt on it and Hermione had a green scarf. Steph and Luke didn't have anything red or green on because, they weren't really supporting either team. They were climbing the steps up to their seats when a cold voice stopped them.**

"**Well, well, well, look who managed to scrape up enough money for tickets." Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer, the group stopped and looked down at him.**

"**We were invited by the Minister himself!" Draco said with a hint of amusement in his voice.**

"**Well, good for you." Steph said with a nod, the barest smile on her face. "I'm sure he's regretting his choice as we speak. Hello Minister." She said it in such a pleasant manor that Fudge just smiled and nodded back.**

"**See you in the box." Fudge said before walking forward, Lucius glared at Steph before walking forward. Steph narrowed her eyes at the man and Draco smiled at her before his mother nudged him forward. **

"**Come on." Luke said pushing her lightly, Steph followed the others. Harry was sitting in between Ron and Sirius, who was sitting by Remus and Arthur at the end. Beside Ron was George and Ginny then Fred then Hermione and Becca and Steph sat down beside Luke. Soon, a group of girls wearing silver dresses came out on the pitch and started dancing very suggestively. All the girls wore a disgusted look on their faces as the boys were all trying to show off. Steph held back a laugh as Harry was about to jump off the stands, Hermione and Becca grabbed him and threw him back into his seat. Steph felt jealousy seep through her veins though as she saw Luke staring at the girls lustfully. Once the Veelas stopped singing and dancing, the guys looked around confused. Sirius took one look at Steph's face and leaned over to Remus.**

"**Luke's in trouble." Sirius said in amusement, Remus looked over and nodded. Then the leprechauns came out, throwing fireworks and handfuls of gold all over the place. This was the first time Ron's face lit up.**

"**Money! We're rich, dad!" Ron exclaimed, Remus leaned over.**

"**Its fools gold, Ron. It vanishes in twenty-four hours." Remus said, Ron's face fell a little. Ron and the twins jumped up and down cheering and hollering when Viktor Krum's name was announced, Harry, Hermione and Becca exchanged grins.**

"**Okay, what's so great about Krum?" Hermione asked Fred, he looked over at her and smiled.**

"**Oh, Hermione, so much to learn." Fred said shaking his head slightly. "Krum is only the best Quidditch player in the world."**

"**Oh." Hermione said with amusement in her eyes.**

"**Watch, Ireland's gunna win but Krum is gunna catch the snitch." Fred said, Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Me and George bet Bagman on it. Our whole savings on it."**

"**Your whole savings?" Hermione asked, Fred shrugged before pointing back to the game, where Krum had just caught the snitch.**

"**No!" Ron cried, Hermione turned to him. "Why'd he catch the snitch? Ireland won." Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to Fred.**

"**How'd you know?" Hermione asked, Fred shrugged.**

"**Okay, kids, back to the camp!" Sirius exclaimed, Steph walked past them and over to Ron.**

"**Steph! Come on!" Luke called but Steph simply hooked her arm around Ron's as he spoke about the match. Harry smiled at Hermione before offering his arm, Hermione smiled before looping her arm through his and leaning on his shoulder slightly.**

**Everyone was sitting around the fire just outside their tent and listened to the twins and Ginny singing a song about Ron fancying Krum. Steph was cooking a marshmallow in the fire, she felt someone sit next to her. They didn't say anything but watched as she pulled the marshmallow out of the fire and placed in a bowl of melted chocolate until it was covered entirely. She grinned before pulling it back out.**

"**What's that?" Ron asked curiously, Steph turned to face him with a kind smile.**

"**A marshmallow dipped in chocolate. You take a nicely roasted marshmallow and bowl of melted chocolate and cover the entire thing. Usually me and my brother put sprinkles and other candy on them. Here, try it." Steph said handing it to him, Ron looked at her before taking a large bite of it. His eyes widened.**

"**This is good. Can I have it?" Ron asked, Steph smiled and nodded. "You'll have to make more of these."**

"**No problem, Ron." Steph said, he hugged her. The fun was interrupted by screaming and shouting around the camp, the adults stood up when there was an explosions.**

"**Remus, get the kids out of here!" Sirius yelled, Remus nodded at once and started herding the kids back to the portkey.**

"**Steph!" Luke yelled as Steph, Ron and Harry got separated. He started to turn around but Remus pulled him back.**

"**Luke, we gotta go!" Remus yelled, Luke shook his head but Becca grabbed his arm.**

"**Please, Luke!" Becca pleaded, Luke shook his head before running off with the rest.**

"**Steph!" Ron yelled as he grabbed her. Steph was terrified and it showed, he grabbed her hand tightly and hurried after Harry. "Harry!" Harry looked back before gesturing to the woods and running in. "Hold tight!" Ron yelled, Steph nodded as they ran into the woods. The three ducked behind a bush, Steph had a death-grip on both boy's hands.**

"**It'll be okay." Harry assured her, she nodded, still scared. "There is no way Luke would leave here without you, I promise." She nodded again, soon the noise went down.**

"**You think its safe to go out?" Ron asked, Harry nodded and the three stood up. Steph let go of Harry's hand and he led them to an open part of the camp. He looked to his left when he heard a male voice. "Harry!" Ron pulled Steph down before yanking Harry down as red lights flew over their heads.**

"**Those are my kids!" Sirius yelled with anger, they all turned to see Sirius running towards the kids.**

"**Steph!" Luke yelled as he pushed past everyone to her. He took her face in his hands and frantically looked for any injuries.**

"**Luke…" Steph started but was silenced when his lips crashed down on her. **

"**I found a wand!" Bagman exclaimed as he picked it up from the ground and brought it over to the group. He tapped the wand with his own wand while muttering a curse under his breath. A sickly green smoke came out of the wand, showing that this wand was used to create the Death Mark in the air. **

"**Hey, that's my wand!" Harry exclaimed as he went to grab it but Bagman pulled it back.**

"**Are you admitting to the crime?" Bagman demanded, Harry glared at him.**

"**What crime?" Steph whispered, Ron turned to her and pointed up.**

"**The Dark Mark, its you know who's symbol." Ron whispered, Steph nodded. Crouch took a step forward and snapped his wand in each kid's face.**

"**Which one of you cast that spell?" Crouch demanded, Luke stepped in front of Steph protectively.**

"**You wanna keep that to yourself?" Harry asked, Crouch pulled his wand back. "Thank you." There was a rustling sound, causing the group to look towards the bushes. Several Ministry workers and Crouch pointed their wands at the bushes, a house-elf came out.**

"**Barty, isn't that your elf?" Bagman asked, Barty nodded hesitantly.**

"**Yes, it is. I ordered it back to the tent." Crouch said in a sour mutter, Winky's ears dropped slightly, causing Steph's heart to melt at the distressed expression that was showing on Winky's face. Bagman turned to the elf with a mean glint in his eyes.**

"**Elf, did you cast that spell?" Bagman asked, though they all could see he had his mind made up.**

"**No!" Winky protested loudly. "Winky never cast any spells!"**

"**Don't lie!" Bagman yelled, Winky shrunk back. "You were found in the area where the spell had been cast, and you had the wand."**

"**It wasn't Winky." Harry said, gaining their attention. "I heard a male voice – not Winky's. So there's no reason to fire her."**

"**No…No reason to fire her!?!" Barty exclaimed. "I'm firing her because she didn't follow orders."**

"**Orders?" Steph asked, Luke tried to stop her but she pushed past him until she was standing right in front of Crouch. "If someone ordered you to stay in a burning tent as chaos is literally going on outside, would you honestly stay there?" Crouch actually laughed.**

"**Little girl, Winky is a House-elf, they follow orders or they get dismissed. This is how it works." Crouch said, Steph's gaze hardened.**

"**And is this any different than purebloods wanting to reign over muggle-borns?" Steph asked, Luke put his hands on her shoulders from behind her.**

"**We should get going now. It was nice meeting you all. Come on, Steph." Luke said, turning her around forcefully.**

"**She's got a point you know." Ron said, Steph smiled at him while Luke scowled.**

"**What? Since Becca dumped you, you gunna go after Steph?" Luke asked, Steph turned furiously.**

"**We're gunna take them home. I think we have some things to sort out." Sirius said eyeing his son and his girlfriend.**

"**Yes, have a safe trip." Arthur said, they nodded and moved over to Remus and his children.**

"**We're going home, guys." Sirius said, the five nodded. Steph moved over to Ron and kissed his cheek, leaving him with a red cheek and Luke glaring at him.**

"**Thanks, Ron. You were my hero tonight, don't know what I would've done without you." Steph said with a smile, Ron shrugged.**

"**It was nothing really." Ron said, Steph shoved him lightly.**

"**You got me to safety, Ron." Steph said, Ron smiled and shook his head. Steph rolled her eyes with a smile before walking back. Steph touched the portkey and they were transported in front of Grimmauld Place. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Okay, there is a reason for the Steph-Draco moments. I'm glad that you guys liked the Steph-Ron friendship. I will try to make Hermione smarter and I will work on my grammer for you guys. Luke is a jerk. I wanted to make sure that Luke wasnt exactly like Harry and him only being a good guy when he wanted to was a good way, at least I thought so. Also, this OC isnt that important to the story but I needed someone who Steph and Luke would trust later on.**

**Becca smiled when she walked in, she saw Draco standing in the hallway.**

"**And what was the whole kissing him for?" Luke complained loudly as he and Steph came in, yelling at each other.**

"**It was on his cheek, Luke! Get over it!" Steph yelled back, she saw Draco and her eyes lit up. She quickly walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Draco." His eyes narrowed.**

"**I don't like that look." Draco stated, Steph raised an eyebrow. "That look that's gunna get me in trouble." The two had grown closer over the summer.**

"**Please, like I'd ever do that." Steph said before looking back at Luke, he was eyeing them jealously. Steph grinned before lightly kissing Draco and running off. Draco smiled then frowned when he saw Luke glaring at him.**

"**Steph!" Draco yelled before running away. Luke stomped over to Steph, she grinned at him and he crashed his lips down on hers. She smiled into the kiss.**

"**Alright, enough with all this please." Remus said, Luke pulled away from Steph with a grin while she shook her head before looking back at Remus. "Now, one of the ministry people has disappeared – Bertha Jorkins, she was heading to Romania…"**

"**Where Voldemort is?" Hermione asked from beside Becca and Harry.**

"**There have been rumors." Sirius nodded, Remus sighed lightly. "But no one's heard from Bertha."**

"**We cant assume she's having a great time and just didn't think about owling anyone?" Becca asked, everyone looked over at her. "Sheesh. I was just trying to have a bit of optimism here."**

"**The Goblet of Fire." Draco said rejoining them. "I, uh, overheard my father talking about the Goblet of Fire and how it would be perfect but then Mother called for dinner."**

"**What's the Goblet of Fire?" Hermione asked, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.**

"**The Goblet of Fire is an event that happens every fifty years or so." Tristan said as he walked in, the kids smiled at him. "But it hasn't been used in a while because of the death rates. Why are you talking about that?" **

"**We're thinking that Lucius helped to over turn the ban and its being hosted at Hogwarts this year." Sirius explained, Tristan nodded. His hair was now hanging slightly off the sides of his forehead, and he looked pretty good now-a-days.**

"**Isn't that lovely?" Tristan asked before looking over at Harry. "At least you aren't going to have a boring year."**

"**Boring? At Hogwarts? I doubt we'll ever have a boring year." Hermione said with a smile.**

"**Especially with the Yule Ball coming up." Tristan said with a grin to Sirius, he caught it and returned it.**

"**Ball?" The six exclaimed, Tristan nodded. Luke shrugged as he turned to Steph.**

"**At least I don't have to worry about asking anyone." Luke said, Steph glared at him before ripping her hand away from him and running up the stairs. "What'd I do now?" Tristan sighed as he put an arm around his shoulders.**

"**You see Luke, girls like to be romanced. Even though its completely unnecessary, I think you need to buy Steph something really pretty and ask her to the ball, properly or you'll be going alone." Tristan said, Luke sighed as he trudged upstairs, the others following him. Tristan looked back at Remus and Sirius. "What?"**

"**Nothing." The two said together with grins.**

**Once they got to platforms nine and three-quarters, the kids turned to the two adults, Tristan was in his bird form on Sirius' shoulder.**

"**You kids be careful." Sirius said, the five rolled their eyes. "Bye Becca." Sirius gave her a long hug and then the kids hurried onto the train. The adults went to a dark corner, and Tristan transformed back into a human.**

"**I have a bad feeling, Sirius." Tristan said staring after the train, Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Me too." Sirius said, Remus looked over at the two and sighed.**

**The six friends sat in the compartment, Steph had a new charm bracelet on her left wrist and a bright smile.**

"**So, who do you think is gunna be the new DADA teacher?" Hermione asked, the others shrugged.**

"**Tristan didn't hear who was gunna be the new teacher but he did hear something else." Becca said, Ron, Luke and Steph leaned in, interested. "A new kid is coming to school – apparently McGonagall threw a fit about having a new kid come in with all the trouble lately plus how she's gunna have to catch up on everything."**

"**Does anyone know who it is?" Ron asked, Becca smiled at him but shook her head.**

"**Nope, the only thing Tristan said was it was a girl our age." Harry said, Ron sighed.**

"**Just what we need. More girls." Ron said with a smile. "I wonder if she's single." Steph saw the smile slide off Becca's face to be replaced with jealous eyes.**

**Everyone sat in the Great Hall, Steph, Luke and Ron sat on one side while Becca, Hermione and Harry sat on the other side of the table. The sorting went as usual and then Dumbledore stood.**

"**Today, we have a new student joining us. Now, this is highly unusual for Hogwarts as she will be joining us in her fourth year." Dumbledore said with a smile, everyone turned to the door as the back of the girl was shown. Steph vaguely recognized the blonde hair, and the green shirt and faded blue jeans. "Everyone this is Lindsey Edwards." Steph's eyes went wide, Lindsey shifted the black messenger on her shoulder slightly as she started down the isle.**

"**Hey Steph." She whispered, Steph's jaw dropped as she watched Lindsey sit down on the stool. McGonagall did not look happy as she placed the hat on her head.**

"**Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, Lindsey smiled and stood up.**

"**That's good right?" Lindsey asked, McGonagall cracked a small smile.**

"**Yes, dear, right over there." McGonagall said, Lindsey thanked her before hurrying over and sitting next to Steph. **

"**Miss me that much?" Steph asked with a large smile, Lindsey rolled her big brown eyes.**

"**Of course, cant be without my bestie for long now can I?" Lindsey said before hugging Steph. "Hey Luke, nice to see you again." **

"**You too Lindsey. How's Nathan?" Luke asked, Lindsey shrugged.**

"**He was pretty upset when I got my letter." Lindsey said, Steph raised an eyebrow. "I mean, everyone's left him." **

"**Now that everyone's been sorted, a few more announcements. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has been delayed but he will be here. Quidditch has been cancelled." Dumbledore said, there were cries of outrage. "Hogwarts will be hosting a great event. Visitors will be coming to Hogwarts, so I trust you all will be on your best behavior. Now eat." The food appeared on the tables and everyone leapt into action as they filled their plates while Lindsey stared at the food in amazement.**

"**You can eat, Linds." Steph said, Lindsey smiled as she quickly filled her plate.**

"**So, who do you suppose the DADA teacher is?" Harry asked as he leaned in to grab a roll, Hermione turn to him with a small smile.**

"**I guess we'll find out soon. What happened with your winnings?" Hermione asked, Fred and George both turned sour.**

"**Bagman cheated us, he wont give us our winnings." They both said, Hermione patted Fred's back slightly. The Great Hall doors slammed open, causing the first years to scream and the older ones to jump up and Luke's arm went protectively around Steph while Harry's arm went around Hermione. The figure that entered was very disfigured. His face was gnarly and wrinkled; obviously the person had been through a lot of battles. When he walked, there was a distinctive 'clunk' of his peg leg and he had a bright blue eye that whirled around at the students.**

"**Alastor Moody?" The twins, Ron, Becca, Harry and Luke asked together.**

"**Who?" Lindsey and Steph asked at the same time, Luke turned to them. His hand laid softly on Steph's shoulder.**

"**Alastor Moody, he used to work at the Ministry and made a living out of catching dark wizards. He was a major warrior in the first war with Voldemort. Officially, he retired from the Ministry but most people think he was fired because he's so paranoid – convinced everyone's a dark wizard." Luke said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.**

"**Right, okay." Lindsey said, Steph turned to her.**

"**I'll fill you in later." Steph said, Lindsey nodded, thankful.**

"**Students, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore said, the students all clapped while Moody took a drink from his silver flask.**

"**What do you suppose he's drinking?" Seamus asked as he glanced over at Becca.**

"**I don't think its pumpkin juice." Harry replied and everyone went back to their dinners.**

**Soon dinner was over and the prefects were taking the first years up to their common rooms. **

"**We have about three years to catch up on." Steph said as she headed to the girl's stairs.**

"**Night Steph." Luke said, Steph stopped and smiled as she walked back over to him.**

"**Night Luke." Steph said before kissing him, Luke put his hands on her waist and started to deepen the kiss when a voice sounded.**

"**Don't give the little ones nightmares." Harry said with a grin, Luke pulled away and looked back at Harry, extremely annoyed. Steph kinda stood there with a blank expression on her face before she shook her head and patted Luke on his chest.**

"**N-night Luke." Steph said before hurrying up the stairs with Lindsey laughing right behind her.**

"**Thanks Harry, I'll be sure to return the favor." Luke said glancing at Hermione with a smirk, Harry shook his head with a small blush. **

**Harry and Hermione were the last ones in the Common Room and were sitting on the couch, their hands almost touching.**

** "So, there's going to be a ball." Harry said casually, Hermione smiled and nodded.**

** "Yeah. It'll be nice to dress up." She said, Harry nodded shakily.**

** "You - you know, we should make a deal." He said, Hermione turned to him with curious eyes. "If we dont get dates for the ball, we go together." Hermione smiled brightly.**

** "Definetely." She said before bringing him into a hug, Harry smiled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: OKay, I'm glad everyone liked the last chappie. And Lindsey wont be a major character, as I said but we will get more on her from Steph and that. Enjoy!**

**The seven friends made their way into the Great Hall. Steph and Lindsey were laughing and weren't watching where they were going and Lindsey bumped into someone.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." Lindsey said turning around, Draco smiled charmingly as he caught sight of her.**

"**Not a problem. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said holding out his hand, Lindsey smiled.**

"**Lindsey Edwards." Lindsey replied staring into his eyes. **

"**Come on Lindsey." Steph said until she realized who Lindsey was talking to. "Draco, hey." Draco smiled at them.**

"**What're you doing?" Luke hissed as he moved to stand in front of Steph.**

"**I'm tired of hiding, Luke." Draco said as his hand moved to his wand.**

"**Draco, we've spoken about this." Luke said, Draco nodded and pushed past Luke before heading to the Slytherin table.**

"**So, that's Draco Malfoy?" Lindsey asked as she watched him sit down at his table.**

"**The one and only." Steph replied before pulling her friend to the table.**

"**Timetables." McGonagall called out as she moved closer to her students' table, everyone looked up. "Miss Granger, Mr. Black and Miss Edwards, you three have a slightly different timetable than the others. Instead of Divination, you three will have a study hall, if you will. I would like you two to help Miss Edwards to catch up."**

"**No problem." Luke said, Hermione nodded while Lindsey smiled gratefully. **

**The seven finally reached Care of Magical Creatures and saw Hagrid pulling out crate after crate.**

"**This class isn't too dangerous is it?" Lindsey asked, the other exchanged uneasy looks.**

"**Not really." Steph said patting her on the arm slightly. "Just stay with us."**

"**Now, who can tell me what a blast-ended skrewt is?" Hagrid asked, Steph raised her hand. "Steph?"**

"**Um, I'm not to sure, all I know is that some of them have explosive ends and if you stand too close, you end up with burns. But some have pincers instead. Um, if you touch the ones with pus, it will explode and give you degrees of burns." Steph said, Hagrid smiled at her.**

"**Brilliant!" Hagrid exclaimed with a smile to Steph. "Five points to Gryffindor."**

"**Man, smart chicks are so hot." Luke said, getting laughs from the guys and a very deep blush from Steph.**

"**Now, if you all come closer – I'll give you each a bucket of food. I don't really know what they like to eat yet, so we need to work our way through that." Hagrid said, they all moved closer hesitantly. **

**Soon, though it seemed much longer, class was over. Much to the relief of the class, Lindsey had fun though, all she did was catch up with Steph.**

"**Poor Seamus." Becca said as they watched Ron take him up to the hospital wing.**

"**Hey, he offered. " Lindsey said, she had gotten a pus creature but Seamus offered to switch with her, the creature erupted all over his arms, leaving burns all over them.**

**Harry, Steph and Becca made their way up to Divination after walking Hermione, Luke and Lindsey to the library.**

"**You'd think we'd be allowed to drop classes if we wanted to this year." Steph said as they climbed the ladder.**

"**No, that's next year I think." Harry replied as they headed over to their seats.**

"**Excited about class?" Becca asked as she spotted Ron sitting down, he shot her an annoyed look.**

"**There are no words to describe how not excited I am." Ron said, Steph smiled at him as they all sat down around him.**

"**Welcome back my class," Trelawney started as she swept into the room, her gaze fell on Steph. "I fear that there will be death among the school before long." Everyone turned to look at Steph, who had a frightened look on her face. Ron rubbed her back slightly while glaring at the teacher.**

**All through lunch, Steph hadn't said much. And soon everyone found themselves heading for their next class – Defense Against the Dark Arts. Steph had opted to sit with Ron, leaving Luke very confused as he sat next to Lindsey, Becca and Hermione sat at the table across from them while Harry took the table next to Ron and Steph with Dean. Draco sat as close to them as he could without arising suspicion. Moody walked into the room, his wooden leg clunked with every other step as he moved over to the board and picked up a piece of chalk.**

"**I am Professor Alastor Moody, and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He informed them as he wrote his name on the board before turning to face them. "Now I'm not going to waste my time with the easy stuff, we'll go straight to the dangerous spells." He looked around at their eager faces. "Can someone give me one of the Unforgivables?" Ron raised his hand shakily. "Mr. Weasley?"**

"**My dad told me of one once – the Imperious Curse." Ron said quietly, Moody nodded.**

"**Yes, well, he'd know all about that wouldn't he? I heard that curse gave the Ministry quite a bit of trouble." Moody said before he turned to the board and wrote the curse down. "This is a curse used for controlling others. It allows the caster to control a person for a large amount of time – depending on how weak the person is and how strong the controller is. A large amount of the Dark Lord's followers claimed that they were under the spell after the last war." Everyone watched intently as he finished speaking. He looked around before walking over to a jar that held a spider in it and picked it out. "I'll show you how it works." He placed the spider on the table and pointed his wand at it. "Imperio." The spider shivered before it straightened up and waited for a command. "I could make her tap dance." The spider jumped from one table to another, causing chuckles. "Or even make her jump down your throat." The spider landed on Ron's head, causing him to freak out and everyone to laugh harder. "Or even bite you." The spider moved onto Draco chest, Luke looked back to see that Steph looked a bit sick. "Or make her jump out of a window." The spider thumped into the window, everyone's laughter stopped abruptly at this. "Or how about I drown her?" He moved the spider to the barrel of water and hovered it over the water, causing it to freak out. He looked around the class and noticed with silent satisfaction that they were all quiet. He brought the spider back to his hand. "Any others?" Neville raised his hand. "Mr. Longbottom?"**

"**Crucio." Neville said lightly, Moody nodded.**

"**It takes extreme hate for the spell to work and the victim is put under extreme pain." Moody said as he set the spider down and pointed his wand at it. "Crucio." The spider squirmed and writhed in pain. Steph's chair fell to the ground, attracting all the attention and Moody stopped the spell.**

"**I think I'm gunna be sick." Steph said before running out of the classroom, Luke stood up and watched her go.**

"**Ah, Lucas Black." Moody said walking over to him, Luke sat back down. "The only son of Samantha and Sirius."**

"**Can we get on with the lesson please, I have a girlfriend to take care of." Luke said, Moody moved over to where Hermione was seated and set the spider in front of her.**

"**Maybe you could give us the last curse, Miss Granger?" Moody asked, Hermione shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Avada Kedavra." A bright green light shot out of his wand, instantly killing the spider. Hermione closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side while Harry stared at the dead spider. "The killing curse. Only one person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right here in this room." Everyone turned to look at Harry, whose eyes were trained on Becca, whose eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the spider.**

**After that class, the group pretty much spilt up. Luke and Lindsey went in search of Steph while Harry and Hermione went to the common room. Ron sighed lightly as he saw Becca sitting out by the lake. He sat next to her.**

"**You okay?" Ron asked, Becca shrugged. Ron put an arm around her. "I know we're broken up, but, we can still be friends right?"**

"**Of course." Becca replied, Ron's heart broke at the crack in her voice.**

"**Then talk to me." Ron said, Becca laid her head on Ron's shoulder.**

"**Its just, seeing that spider, it reminded me of my mom." Becca said, Ron sighed lightly and kissed her head.**

"**You don't talk much about her." Ron said, Becca shrugged as she closed her eyes.**

"**I don't really know much about her. It still hurts my dad to talk about her." Becca said, Ron nodded.**

"**That sucks." Ron said softly. "I'm sure if you asked him about her he'd tell you." Becca nodded and pretended that everything was perfect. That Voldemort was dead, that her mom was still here and that Ron was still her boyfriend. Becca's eyes shot open and she stood up abruptly.**

"**I've gotta go." Becca said before hurrying off, she did not think that. Ron watched her go with a soft but confused smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: This is one of the last times we see Fred. And I'll try and add more Becca-Harry time. Also, Luke isnt a good student, he only gets to help out with Lindsey because he walked out of Trelawny's class too. And Lindsey is a side character and we might get to see into her past later. And Draco is acting as a spy, while Luke is acting like a jerk, he does have everyone's best interests at heart, well maybe not Ron's.**

**The next day the seven were heading down to Care of Magical Creatures after DADA. Moody had been more focused on studying the spells instead of actually showing them, much to the relief of the students. They saw Hagrid pulling out smaller crates then before and opening them, small creatures came out of them. It was a cross between a mouse and a rabbit, much to the delight of many of the girls. It had soft black fur and a pink nose with bright blue or green eyes.**

"**So, what do you think of Draco JR?" Steph asked Draco, he looked up with an amused smile.**

"**Just as gorgeous as me. How about Steph JR?" Draco asked raising his up, Steph shrugged.**

"**It'd be okay if it wasn't a boy." Steph said with a laugh and pretty soon Draco laughed as well.**

**Soon class was over, much to the disappointment of the students, but Hagrid promised them that they could come back whenever to see them. As they made their way up to the castle, they saw McGonagall standing in the doorway, waiting for them.**

"**Students, go up to your dorms and change into your best clothes." McGonagall said, they all looked at her. "The other schools are arriving today. Please be on your best behavior." She sent Becca a pointed look.**

"**Why is it that when it comes to behavior, everyone looks to me?" Becca asked, there was an awkward silence.**

"**Go change!" McGonagall called out. "Oh, Miss Blane, Mr. Malfoy, can I have a word please?" The two mentioned looked at each other confusedly before stepping out of the crowd and making their way up to McGonagall.**

**Soon, everyone was in the Great Hall. They were all freshly washed and had changed into clean robes as they waited for the other schools. **

"**You'd think they'd speed up a little bit." Ron grumbled as he looked down at his empty plate, the others laughed lightly at him. They were quieted when the doors opened. A procession of girls came in, all dressed in silvery-blue cloak in a dancing pattern that had most of the guys swooning. Becca was sure if Steph was here she would've smacked Luke's head by now. Once they reached a certain point in the hall, the girls lifted their hats off their head and released butterflies that flew around them as they continued down the hall. Becca leaned over the table to Luke.**

"**Where's Steph?" Becca asked, both Luke and Lindsey shrugged.**

"**Oh…man." Seamus said with wide eyes as an extremely tall female walked into the great hall.**

"**Madam Maxime!" Dumbledore exclaimed as she walked over to him. He kissed her hand politely. **

"**Albus Dumbledore, it was nice of you to invite us here for this occasion." She said with a French accent.**

"**I hope you enjoy your stay." Dumbledore said before leading her up to the head table and they both sat down. Next came a group of men with a much more angular dance while slamming their staves onto the ground, sending off sparks. A tall, dark haired male stepped into the Great Hall with a shorter male standing next to him. Ron grabbed Becca's hand as he recognized the boy.**

"**Beccs, that's Viktor Krum!" Ron hissed in excitement, Becca rolled her eyes and tighten her grip on his hand slightly with a smile.**

"**I'm sure you're all wondering what's happening. Well, this year, Hogwarts is hosting a very special event – the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said, there were murmurs of excitement through out the hall but they all quieted down when Dumbledore raised his hands. "Due to the death rates on the previous tournaments, we have an age restriction. You must be seventeen or over. I must warn you, if you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, there is no going back. If your name comes out of it, you must participate. So please be wise in your decision. Now – eat up!" Dinner appeared on the table and everyone launched into the food. Half-way through the meal, Becca noticed Steph and Draco come in. They said something to each other before heading to their tables.**

"**Hey, thanks for making a plate up for me." Steph said kissing Luke on the cheek before digging into her food.**

"**No problem." Luke managed to get out between mouthfuls.**

**A couple days later, Hermione and Lindsey were sitting in the Great Hall. Hermione was helping her catch up with Potions. The tables were gone and in their place was like bleachers set up by the walls. In the middle of the room stood the Goblet of Fire in all its glory. The two girls looked up when the hall went silent to see Viktor Krum walking to the Goblet. He looked over at the two girls as he dropped his name in before walking away. They rolled their eyes before looking back at the book.**

"**So, you've known Steph forever, right?" Hermione asked finally closing the book.**

"**Yep." Lindsey replied as she took the book. They were interrupted by a loud commotion and saw Cedric was being dragged over to the Goblet of Fire to place his name into it. Cedric shrugged them off before doing as they asked. He was about to walk back to his friends when Lindsey caught his eye. The doors slammed open and the twins came running in, each with a vial in their hands.**

"**We did it!" Fred exclaimed, Hermione smiled. She had heard about them wanting to enter.**

"**Its not going to work." Hermione said in a sing-song voice, the twins went over to her. Fred sat down really close to her.**

"**And why's that Granger?" Fred asked, Hermione turned her head to find his face simply centimeters away from her own.**

"**Age lines aren't fooled by potions – they go by your body age and your brain. The line can tell when someone's faking it." Hermione whispered, Fred smiled lightly as he watched her gaze flicker to his lips.**

"**Willing to bet on it?" Fred asked, George and Lindsey rolled their eyes as George explained what was in the potion to Lindsey. **

"**Depends." Hermione replied softly, Fred smirked slightly.**

"**Well, if it works, you have to kiss me." Fred said, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But if it doesn't, you can ask me one thing, anything."**

"**Deal." Hermione said, Fred took her hand and shook it before moving away. They took the potion and jumped over the age line. Everyone watched with bated breath and then laughed when the twins weren't chucked out. The twins slapped high-fives and placed their names into the goblet, Fred grinned at Hermione. The fire went bright blue before a loud bang came from the inner circle, sending the twins out and burning the papers that had their names on them. Everyone looked toward the twins and laughed when they saw that each of them were sprouting beards that rivaled Dumbledore's. Hermione covered her mouth and Fred turned to George and pushed him.**

"**You said!" They both said before they started fighting. McGonagall came in at that moment when she caught sight of Fred and George.**

"**Mr. Weasley!" She shouted, causing the hall to go silent and the twins to stop fighting. They looked up with guilty looks. "Hospital wing, now! And detentions with me!" The twins grumbled to themselves. Fred stopped by Hermione.**

"**You got one question." He said with a small grin.**

"**I'll think of one later." Hermione replied with a smile as she watched him follow his brother out of the hall. McGonagall went over to the side where Luke and Steph were and said something, Steph nodded, kissed Luke lightly before following the professor over to Draco, who in turn nodded and followed the two.**

**Harry and Becca were walking down the hall at Hogwarts.**

** "So, how's you and Hermione?" Becca asked, Harry smiled and shrugged.**

** "We might be going to the ball together." He said, she looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Well, uh, we said that if no one asked us we would go together. So, uh, I'm not gunna ask anyone and hope that she says no to everyone that asks her."**

** "I'm rooting for you, Harry." Becca said, he smiled and slung an arm over her shoulder.**

** "What about you and Ron? What's going on with that?" He asked, her smile faded and she sighed.**

** "Oh, look, we're here." Becca said as she walked into the Great Hall, Harry sighed before following her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Okay, glad you liked the last chapter and I'll try and get some longer Harry-Becca scenes for you.**

**After the entry period was over, everyone gathered in the Great Hall and waited for the champions. Becca looked around for her cousin and Steph but saw no one.**

"**Luke, where's Steph?" Becca asked, Luke shrugged as he looked around too.**

"**Dunno. She went off with Professor McGonagall." Luke said before turning his attention to Dumbledore, who was at the Goblet of Fire. **

"**Now!" Dumbledore called out, gaining everyone's attention. "We find out who will represent each school in the Triwizard Tournament." Luke's eyes turned to his girlfriend and cousin, who were standing just behind Dumbledore and off to the side. The goblet's blue flame flared higher and higher before it turned bright red, indicating it had chosen a participant. A single piece of paper shot out into the air before it slowly floated down to Dumbledore, who looked down at the paper. "And the champion from Drumstrang is…Viktor Krum!" Igor clapped as Viktor stood up and punched the air. His school mates cheered. "Yes, well done Viktor. Now, if you please, head down into the back room." Dumbledore handed him a piece of paper, Draco walked over to him and led him to the backroom. The goblet changed color again and another piece of paper shot out and floated down. Dumbledore grabbed it with a smile. "And the participant from Beabuxtons is…Fleur Delacour!" The girls cheered and Fleur smiled as she hugged her friends before she hurried over to Dumbledore, who handed her a paper. Steph smiled at her before leading her to the back room. The goblet changed colors for a third and final time, picking its last champion. Dumbledore snatched the paper and looked at it. "The champion for Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!" Everyone in Hogwarts cheered, Cedric looked back at Becca but caught sight of Lindsey again. Somebody pushed him forward and he made his way over to Dumbledore, who clapped his shoulder and handed him the paper before Cedric made his way over to the back room. "Now that all our champions have been named…" He was cut short by the goblet glowing brightly once again. Everyone was in complete silence as another name floated down towards Dumbledore. **

"**Did another name just come out of the goblet?" Becca whispered to Ron, he nodded.**

"**Yeah, wasn't it suppose to throw out three names only?" Ron asked, Hermione and Harry nodded.**

"**Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, Harry's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and disbelief. Luke pushed him forward slightly. Harry slowly started making his way to the front of the hall, trying to ignore all the stares and silent accusations of the three schools.**

"**Oh boy." Luke said as he put his head in his hands.**

"**Dad's not gunna like this." Becca whispered, then on second thought leaned in. "Neither is Tristan." Harry stopped in front of Dumbledore, who was not smiling anymore. He took the piece of paper before hurrying to the back room. Harry stepped into the backroom where the other champions were being held and saw Steph speaking in perfect French to Fleur while Draco was speaking Bulgarian to Krum. They looked up and saw Harry standing there. **

"**Harry?" Cedric asked as he moved closer to the younger boy. Harry heard Fleur speaking in rapid French. **

"**Fleur wants to know if they're needed back outside." Steph asked, Harry shook his head and held up the paper. Steph and Draco hurried over to him but before they could say anything, Dumbledore came in and grabbed Harry by his shirt. Draco and Steph turned back to Fleur and Krum and tried explained what was happening.**

**"You put your name in the Goblet? You stupid boy!" Dumbledore yelled, Harry flinched.**

** "I didnt do it! I already have people trying to kill me, why would I risk dying in a stupid tournament!" Harry yelled back, there was a pause while everyone looked shocked that Harry's yelled at the Headmaster.**

"**Why not take Potter out of the Tournament?" McGonagall suggested, they all turned to Crouch.**

"**The rules are clear – Harry Potter must compete in the Tournament. He has no choice." Crouch said, everything went silent except for Draco and Steph, who were still explaining.**

**The next morning, Harry sighed as he made his way out of the common room. He wasn't really interested in seeing a lot of people and was about to go to the kitchens when he saw Lindsey walking toward him.**

"**Heya Harry." Lindsey said, he smiled as she handed him some toast wrapped in a napkin with a smile. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He nodded and they both walked out onto the grounds. They walked over to the big tree that over looked the lake. "You know, I've heard a lot about you." Harry sighed and looked annoyed.**

"**Well whatever you heard was probably wrong." Harry said about to get up but Lindsey but a hand a his arm, causing him to look at her.**

"**I meant from Steph." Lindsey said, a small smile played on her face as Harry sat back down and looked apologetic.**

"**Sorry." Harry started but Lindsey just shook her head.**

"**Its okay. Steph's told me about all the trouble you've had. She's a great friend, Steph is." Lindsey said, Harry nodded. "And what's crazy is the girl who didn't believe in love before she came here, has fallen head-over-heels in love."**

"**I suppose." Harry said, Lindsey smiled.**

"**She's told me that she's gunna have a busy year. She has to stay with Fleur all year, translating and teaching her English." Lindsey said, Harry looked mildly interested. He was about to say something when a flash of white caught his eyes. He smiled when he saw Hedwig heading towards him with a letter in her claw. She gently landed on the ground in front of them. He quickly untied the letter and let Lindsey pet her.**

"**Harry, I'm worried about this. I don't like the fact that someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire and that its now a magical contract based on your name. I will be coming up for the first task with Lupin – keep an eye out for anyone who may wish you harm. Make sure Becca, Luke and Steph are alright. Love Sirius." Harry read, Lindsey turned to him.**

"**Whose Sirius?" Lindsey asked, Harry glanced at her before looking back at the paper.**

"**He's my godfather and Luke and Becca's dad." Harry replied, Lindsey smiled.**

"**It seems he has a soft spot for Steph. That's good, she doesn't have very good parentals." Lindsey said, Harry looked at her confused.**

**Harry was making his way to class. He was walking along the castle path and was about to enter the courtyard when a bunch of Slytherins stopped him at the doorway. **

"**Like our badges, Potter?" Pansy asked flipping her hair back, giving Harry a clear view of the badge. It showed Cedric's face with the saying 'Support Cedric; True Hogwarts Champion' before it changed to Harry's face with the saying 'Potter Stinks'. Harry turned when he heard the rapid French being spoken and smiled when he saw Steph and a group of the Beabuxtons girls.**

"**Hey Harry." Steph said with a smile. "What's going on here?"**

"**Pansy was just showing me her badge." Harry said, Steph turned and looked at it. A sly smile crept onto her face as she turned to Fleur and spoke something.**

"**What's she saying?" Pansy asked, Steph turned back with a large smile now.**

"**Fleur wanted to know if you were making badges for anyone. Because her friends would like a 'Support Fleur' badge." Steph said, Pansy stuttered over some words.**

"**Well, actually, there're just for Hogwarts." Pansy finally muttered, Steph turned to Fleur and said something. Fleur looked positively livid as she said something back.**

"**Right, well, I have to go see McGonagall. See you around, Harry." Steph said, Harry nodded with a smile. Fleur said something else and grabbed Steph's hand before rushing away. Pansy watched after them with a slightly fearful expression.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the mix up, I did have Harry defend himself but it might have been deleted. I have fixed it. Anyway, you guys are wondering why I made it so the others cant speak english, thats because I needed a little more Draco in the story and I wanted to get more of the Draco-Steph friendship.**

**They were all in Potions class and they were all getting their ingredients when there was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in!" Snape barked, the door opened to reveal Colin Creevey standing in the doorway.**

"**The Headmaster requests Harry Potter, Stephanie Blane and Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall for photographs and translation." Colin said, Steph and Draco grinned to each other.**

"**Fine, leave your bags and supplies – you'll catch up when you return." Snape said sourly, Colin cleared his throat slightly.**

"**Actually, they are to be excused for class – they wont be coming back." Colin said, Snape scowled at the young man.**

"**Fine, you can get your homework from someone else in the class – go." Snape said, Harry sighed as he grabbed his stuff and waited for Steph. She grabbed her stuff and quickly kissed Luke, causing awes from the girls and Snape to glare at her, and hurried up to the two boys. Once they got to the Great Hall, Colin smiled at them.**

"**Catch you guys later." He said before leaving them standing at the entrance, Draco and Steph walked in before Harry followed. He watched as Fleur lit up when she saw Steph and the two started talking amiably in French while Draco nodded to Krum and they said something in low voices. He walked over to Cedric, who looked a little out of place. Ollivander stepped into the room after Dumbledore, Crouch and the two other judges.**

"**Is everyone here?" Crouch asked, looking around and smiling when he saw everyone needed was present. "Good – I have called you here for the weighing of the wands and photo-shoot." He let Draco and Steph explain to their champions before continuing. "If you all would get out your wands and hand them to Ollivander so he can look at them." Harry brought out his wand, a little worried that it wasn't clean. He had woken up late, but he smiled as he saw Steph shoot him a smile and mouthed 'Hermione'. He looked down at the clean wand. He handed it to Ollivander, who took it and shot Harry a secret smile before winking.**

"**Harry's wand is in perfect condition." Ollivander told the others before handing Harry his wand back. Harry turned and smiled at Steph, not noticing a certain journalist watching his every move. She was a short, blonde woman. She had on dark red lipstick and wore strange classes. She had on a dark green skirt suit while a crocodile handbag hung from her arm. She was holding a long quill in one hand and a notepad in the other, a photographer stood behind her.**

"**Who are you?" Cedric and Harry asked at the same time before they looked at each other then back at her.**

"**Rita Skeeter!" She exclaimed before smiling brightly at each champion. "And those are our new champions? I thought there was only four?"**

"**Yes, they are," Dumbledore said as he watched her send Steph a disgusted look. "Miss Blane and Mr. Malfoy are here to translate for our other two champions."**

"**Lets take a picture of our wonderful champions together!" Rita said, he nodded and the photographer quickly set up the camera. Steph and Draco quickly explained to their champions and Fleur looked at the reporter with contempt. She and Steph were quickly becoming friends and although she couldn't understand most English, she read the look Rita gave Steph before.**

**Harry yawned as he made his way into the Great Hall and saw that Steph, Luke and Lindsey were already down, he also noticed that Fleur was sitting beside Steph. He sat down next to Lindsey before piling food on his plate.**

"**Morning." Luke and Lindsey chimed together.**

"**Morning. Where's Becca and Ron?" Harry asked looking around and not spotting the missing pair.**

"**They're still sleeping. Hermione's finishing off an assignment in the library." Luke and Lindsey replied again, they shot each other weird looks before going back to their breakfast. **

"**Dis is Ridiclous!" Fleur exclaimed throwing the paper down.**

"**Whoa, I can speak French, I totally understood everything she just said!" Luke exclaimed, Steph giggled.**

"**No, Luke, I've been teaching her English." Steph said, Luke's face fell but Steph turned to Fleur and they started speaking in French again.**

"**What was she talking about anyway, Steph?" Harry asked, Steph sighed as she picked up the paper.**

"**One must ask though, just what would Lily and James – the deceased parents of Harry – would've thought of this action? We suspect it is the upbringing of one Sirius Black as all three children seem to be particularly violent and love nothing more than a dangerous adventure. I asked several students to see what they thought of Harry being the fourth champion and got some surprising responses. 'Oh, Potter always needs to be center of attention – along with that Blane girl he hangs around with. They're always up to something. I wouldn't be surprised if they plotted this thing from the beginning. Blane's smart enough." Said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl from Harry's year." Steph said, she dropped the paper before standing up.**

"**Steph, it was just Pansy." Harry said, Steph didn't say anything to him just turned to Fleur before they walked off.**

"**Steph!" Luke called out but she didn't say anything to him. He sighed before grabbing his bag and storming out of the hall. Harry and Lindsey went back to their breakfast and a couple minutes later Ginny came up.**

"**Hey, did Steph and Luke get into a fight? I just saw him with Lavender." Ginny said, Harry's eyes narrowed. "They were just talking, which is more than I can say for him and Steph lately."**

"**Not really. Steph's just getting a bit stressed because people keep saying things about her." Lindsey said, Ginny shrugged.**

"**Oh, and you know what I heard?" Paverti said as she sat down next Ginny. "She almost got into a fistfight with Blaise Zabini for talking about Fleur, apparently she also cussed him out in French. You should've seen her, she was really mad, Draco Malfoy had to hold her back." The former three shared a look before grabbing their things and hurrying off to find their French speaking friend.**

"**Harry." Ginny said stopping him, he turned to her, she leaned in. "Meet Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest before midnight tonight. He said that he would explain later." She whispered in his ear.**

**They finally found Steph with McGonagall. She was still fuming and muttering things in French, with Fleur giggling as she agreed.**

"**Miss Blane!" McGonagall exclaimed, Steph shut up.**

"**If you heard all the vulgar things he was saying, Professor." Steph said before glancing at Fleur. "I'm just glad she doesn't know enough English to understand what they were saying."**

**Harry walked into the library, he saw Hermione talking with Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, and hid behind the bookcase.**

** "So, Granger, I heard you havent been asked to the ball yet." He said as he leaned down on the table, she looked up from her book with raised eyebrows. "Wanna go with me?" Hermione sighed and looked down before shaking her head and looking at him.**

** "Terry, you're a really good friend, but, um, I dont think so." She said with a kind smile, he let out a breath.**

** "Can I ask why?" He asked, Hermione shrugged before smiling.**

** "You could...but I'm not gunna tell you." She said, he nodded with a smile as he spotted her notebook. He leaned in to her.**

** "He's a lucky guy." Terry said, Hermione blushed as he patted her notebook. Terry walked away and she looked down at the notebook where she had doodled a heart with hers and Harry's initials. Harry grinned behind the bookcase.**

** "Yes I am." Harry whispered before walking back out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like the Harry-Hermione moment at the end. I wanted to show Hermione's feelings as I really only talk about Harry's feelings for her. And about what people are saying about Fluer, its not really important just really sexist insults. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story more. Now, bad news, Jerk Luke comes back into play but dont worry he will be put back into his place...sooner or later.**

**Harry made his way over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and waited for Hagrid to show up. He was wearing his invisibility cloak as requested. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Hagrid. His hair was slicked down and parted in the middle, and he was wearing a strange looking coat. It looked coarser then the other coat he usually wore, and it bore a strange, very big orange flower pinned onto one side. **

"**Harry, you there?" Hagrid called out, Harry pulled the cloak down from his head and Hagrid jumped slightly when he saw Harry. "Good, now we just have to wait a few more minutes." **

"**Hagrid, what are you wearing?" Harry asked eyeing his outfit. Hagrid blushed lightly and shook his head as a female voice was hear calling out Hagrid's name – one that Harry recognized very well. "Hagrid, I'm not helping you out on a date am I?"**

"**Shh!" Hagrid hissed before glaring at Harry. "And for your information – I'm not dating her!" Harry shook his head before throwing the cloak back over it, making him invisible again just as Madam Maxime came through the clearing.**

"**There you are Hagrid." She said with a smile, Hagrid smiled back.**

"**Olympe, you're right on time." Hagrid told her with a smile, Harry rolled his eyes under the cloak.**

"**Where are you taking me?" She asked, he just grinned.**

"**It'll be a treat." Hagrid said as he lifted his arm. Madam Maxime smiled as she took his arm in her own and they both headed off with Harry following with a small sigh. They walked for about a half an hour before they finally reached their destination. Harry watched as they came to a clearing and saw a bunch of wizards and witches running around four crates.**

"**Hagrid, what is this?" Madam Maxime asked, Harry nodded in agreement even though he couldn't be seen.**

"**This is the first task." Hagrid said with a wink in Harry's direction. Harry sent Hagrid a look of disbelief before he looked back to the crates. One of them broke apart and a dangerous looking dragon came into view.**

"**Oh, dragons!" Madam Maxime exclaimed as she moved closer.**

"**Dragons?" Harry demanded as he yanked the cloak down and glared at Hagrid, who turned around to face Harry, startled. "I'm facing dragons for the first task?"**

"**Shh!" Hagrid hissed before he hurried toward Madam Maxime. **

**Harry sat at the breakfast table with his friends, Steph was speaking with Fleur in French. She bit her lip before asking Fleur something, she nodded and then Steph turned to Harry.**

"**Harry, um, Fleur found something out and she wanted to tell you. The first task is…"**

"**Dragons, I know. Hagrid told me last night." Harry said but smiled at Fleur for the gesture.**

"**And when were you gunna fill us in?" Luke asked, the question was directed at Harry but Luke was looking at Steph, not that she'd noticed, she had moved over to the Slytherin table and whispered something to Draco. He nodded and turned to Krum.**

"**This morning, actually. I was wondering if you guys could help me out with what my game plan." Harry said, the others sighed.**

**Hermione and Lindsey were sitting at their normal table in the library, looking through books to help Harry, even though its against the rules. Hermione glanced up to see Krum staring at Lindsey.**

"**Don't look now, but I think Viktor Krum is checking you out." Hermione whispered, Lindsey smiled to herself and glanced back. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.**

** "So, what's the deal with you? I mean, three different guys asked you to the ball and you turned them all down." Lindsey said, Hermione smiled and looked at her.**

** "Alright, I am...planning to ask Harry to the ball." Hermione said, Lindsey smiled.**

**Harry was making his way across the courtyard when he caught sight of Cedric and hurried over to him.**

"**Cedric, can I have a word?" Harry asked, Cedric sat up.**

"**What? Are you gunna cast a spell on him to knock him out of the running, Potter?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked, snickering with the rest of them. Cedric rolled his eyes as he and Harry moved to a more secluded part of the yard.**

"**Listen Harry, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them…" Cedric trailed off, Harry waved it off.**

"**Doesn't matter, the first task – its dragons." Harry said, Cedric looked around them before looking back at him.**

"**Are, are you sure?" Cedric asked, Harry nodded. "Thanks for telling me."**

"**No problem. Besides, Fleur and Krum know as well." Harry said, Cedric nodded with a smile before going back to his friends. Harry walked away and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." He smiled at the girl. She had short blonde hair that was slightly curly and brown eyes, she was wearing Ravenclaw robes.**

"**No, its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking." She replied with a smile. "I'm Taylor."**

"**Harry." Harry replied shaking her hand. "So, what do you make of this whole tournament thing? Just to know if you're a friend or foe."**

"**Oh, totally a foe." Taylor said with a smile as they walked down to the lake together. "No, I think it was totally unfair you have to compete if you didn't even submit your name."**

"**Its whatever you know. More rules to follow." Harry replied with a wave of his hand.**

"**You mean more rules to break." Taylor said with a grin, he smiled back. "I've seen you hanging around with Steph Blane, and Fleur Delacour. I think its cool you can hang with the competition."**

"**Well, Fleur's cool. And we don't really talk about the tournament, she's picking up on some English well though." Harry said, he didn't know why he felt he could talk to this girl about anything.**

"**Aren't you a little worried she might be picking up on your plans for the tournament?" Taylor asked as they reached the lake, Harry shook his head.**

"**Not really, she doesn't know that much English. Plus her and Steph get along really well and she wouldn't jeopardize that." Harry replied as they sat down.**

"**Well, don't you worry Steph might be feeding her information about you?" Taylor asked, Harry looked at her.**

"**Taylor, you don't know Steph if you're asking that question." Harry said before looking back out at the lake.**

"**I'm just saying, Harry, maybe you don't know Steph as well as you thought you did." Taylor said before standing up. "See you around." Harry turned to see Luke was sitting nearby.**

"**You hear that?" Harry asked with a scoff.**

"**Makes sense, Harry. If we didn't know her, we might be a little concerned in how Fleur knew about the dragons just as you did." Luke replied, Harry shook his head.**

"**Madam Maxime was there, that's how Fleur knew." Harry said looking at Luke with disbelief. "You're gunna doubt your girlfriend?"**

"**Of course not. I love Steph, I do. I was just saying the girl makes some good points." Luke said with a sigh.**

**Harry found Steph sitting on one of the tables with Fleur and her friends. He sighed deeply before walking over to her.**

"**Steph, can I have a word please?" Harry asked, Steph looked up with a smile. She quickly said something in French before walking over to him.**

"**What's up Harry?" Steph asked as she looped her arm around his and they started walking.**

"**I was just wondering, do you and Fleur talk about the tournament?" Harry asked, Steph stopped and turned to look at him.**

"**Sometimes, yeah, but…"**

"**I cant believe you!" Harry yelled, attracting the attention of some of the people around them. "I cant believe you would do that, Steph! I thought I was your friend, but I guess not." Harry turned and stormed away, leaving a tearful Steph.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Okay, its nice to know everyone appreciates my author notes. So, about all these new peoples, I needed a 'bad' character as Draco is good and Pansy is, well,...for lack of a better word, a pansy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Harry found himself pacing the tent the next morning, still a bit mad at Steph and for some reason, himself. He past the flap, only to hear a female voice call his name.**

"**Harry?" Steph whispered, he was about to turn around but something told him to hear her out. So he moved over to the flap and opened it slightly to see Steph standing there.**

"**What're you doing here? I suppose you want to see Fleur?" Harry asked bitterly as she walked in.**

"**I have to translate for her, yes, but I wanted to talk to you." Steph said, Harry started to leave but Steph grabbed his hand. "Please, Harry, just listen."**

"**Okay." Harry sighed as he turned back to her.**

"**I do talk about the tournament with Fleur but we don't talk about you and the tournament. I told her at the very beginning she couldn't ask me about the other champions and their plans for the tournament. She agreed as long as I never spilt her plans. I would never, never betray you, Harry." Steph said, Harry let out a sigh.**

"**I knew it. I was just talking to Luke…"**

"**Luke thought I was feeding Fleur information?" Steph asked, hurt shining in her eyes. Harry brought her in for a hug, a flash of light went off, causing the two friends to spilt apart and blink rapidly.**

"**Ah, young love." A loud female voice announced as she walked into the tent.**

"**Um, sorry but no. I'm just a friend of Harry's." Steph said, Rita rolled her eyes.**

"**Of course you are dear." Rita replied, Steph sighed. Fleur said something in French to which Rita raised an eyebrow.**

"**You're not allowed in here, its for champions and translators only." Steph said, Rita rolled her eyes again.**

"**Of course I am, doll-face." Rita said as she brushed a hand across Fleur's cheek.**

"**Would you mind keeping your hands off the champions?" Draco asked with a glare at the reporter. Dumbledore appeared with Crouch and the other two heads of the school.**

"**Miss Skeeter, what're you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, Rita looked very disappointed.**

"**I was just leaving." Rita replied before walking out with her camera man following her.**

"**Now, gather around everyone." Dumbledore ordered them and everyone moved forward. Fleur stood by Steph. "Here we are at the first task. Your task is to grab the golden egg from the dragon."**

"**First, you pick your dragon." Crouch said as he moved forward with a small brown bag in his hand and held it out. Steph translated quickly and Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a small common Welsh Green Dragon with the number 2 on it. She and Steph shared an uncomfortable smile. Viktor reached into the bag and pulled out a small Chinese Fireball Red Dragon with the number 3 on it. He and Draco shared a smirk. Cedric reached into the bag and pulled out a small Blue Swedish Short Snout Dragon with the number 1 on it. Harry gulped when he realized what dragon was left. He closed his eyes before he placed his hand into the bag and pulled out a small Black Horntail Dragon with the number 4 on it. "Excellent – now you have your dragon and your number. All you have to do is stay here until your name is called out." The adults left the tent to finish the other preparations. All four champions shared nervous looks at the upcoming task. Steph squeezed Harry's hand.**

**Ron led Hermione and Becca up to the stage where they would be sitting to watch the event. They reached their seats but stayed standing.**

"**Hey." Fred said, Hermione smiled at him. "What a coincidence, we both have seats together." Hermione smiled as she heard Ron grumble. Becca turned to her brother, who was sitting down with a blonde, laughing and smiling.**

**Soon, the other three champions had faced their dragons. Harry was the only one left in the tent. Draco had wished him luck before he left.**

"**Hey Harry." Steph said as she walked in, he smiled as he walked over to her. "I just wanted to say good luck."**

"**Thanks Steph. And don't worry about Luke, he's just missing you." Harry said as he hugged her tightly.**

"**Harry Potter!" Crouch yelled, Harry sighed as he pulled away from his friend and smiled.**

"**Have fun, Harry." Steph said with a smile before leaving. Harry nodded before walking another way out. He frowned when he couldn't see the dragon but thought, for a second, luck was on his side when he spotted the golden egg just feet away from him. He started walking toward it but ducked when a roar of flame shot over his head. He ducked under a rock and took a deep breath before getting out his wand.**

"**Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted as he waved his wand in a circle. He popped his head up to see his broom flying toward him. He smiled as he jumped off a rock and landed cleanly on his broom. He could hear his friends cheering him on and smiled again. The dragon let out a howl as she freed herself from her tether and started after Harry, causing everyone to bolt up from their seats.**

"**Steph…"**

"**We'll talk later, I promise." Steph said as she grabbed Luke's hand. He nodded and tighten his grip. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the dragon flying after him and turned his broom around and shot away from the stage, with the dragon on his tail. He thought he might have lost her as he looked back and didn't spot her. He smiled and was about to turn back around when he looked forward and saw her in front of him. He swerved his broom to avoid hitting her, only to have her tail swing and hit him on the shoulder, one of her horns cutting into him. Harry cried out in pain but held on as he swerved around the castle before laying flat on his broom to carry him back to the stage area. He swiftly grabbed the golden egg and flew back into the tent just as the dragon landed. Everyone let out a howl of cheers and Steph turned to Luke and kissed him before hurrying off.**

**Harry wound up in the medical tent as Madam Pomfrey checked his wounds over to make sure they weren't serious. She was smoothing some purple goo over the wound on his shoulder and jabbed her wand toward it after she was done, causing the goo to smoke as his wound closed.**

"**Dementors last year, dragons this year…what's next?" Madam Pomfrey muttered, Harry smiled.**

"**I dunno, maybe dinosaurs." Harry said, Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes before walking off. Harry got off the bed and walked out of the tent and hurried toward his friends.**

"**Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before throwing her arms around him. He smiled as he hugged her back, she pulled away to stand beside Becca. **

"**Harry!" A male voice shouted, they all turned to see Sirius rushing over to them. "That was brilliant – stupid but brilliant." Harry smiled and nodded.**

"**Daddy." Becca said as she stepped into her father's arms and hugged him tight. Sirius hugged her back just as tightly before pulling away.**

"**Hey, how's everything going?" Sirius asked, he noticed Luke and Steph weren't holding hands like they normally would. "You alright Luke?"**

"**Yeah, fine." Luke replied, they heard some French and Steph smiled as she saw Fleur coming toward them. **

"**They awarded Harry 40 points. He is tied with Viktor." Fleur said with a French accent.**

"**Fleur! You spoke a whole sentence, correctly." Steph said before hugging her, Luke sighed and looked away.**

"**What happened with the others?" Harry asked, Becca grinned.**

"**Cedric turned a stone into a dog to distract the dragon's attention. It worked for a while but the dragon got bored and shot a stream of flame at him, so he got singed a little bit." Ron said, Hermione glanced up at him with a slightly confused look as to why he found this funny.**

"**Fleur tried doing the vela dance – it made her dragon sleepy,"**

"**Which was pure genius." Steph cut in, Becca shot her a look.**

"**It worked until the dragon snapped out of it and singed the bottom of her robes." Becca finished off, Luke sighed.**

"**Krum shot a spell at the dragon's eyes and caused it to howl in pain before stomping over the eggs – he got the majority of points taken away because you're not suppose to let the other eggs get damaged." Ron said with such enthusiasm it made them all laugh.**

"**Lets go for a walk, Luke." Sirius said, Luke nodded before stepping away from the group, without even saying goodbye to Steph. Steph looked after him, a little hurt before turning to Fleur, saying a quick goodbye and headed up to the castle, leaving the others to watch the two lovers going in different directions.**

"**What's going on?" Sirius asked as he and Luke stopped at the lake. Luke sighed as he squatted and looked out at the lake while Sirius sat on the rock.**

"**I have no clue what you're talking about." Luke replied picking up a stone and throwing it into the lake.**

"**Luke," Sirius started but Luke turned around to face him.**

"**What do you want from me?" Luke yelled, Sirius' features harden. "Do you want me to tell you that my girlfriend is ditching me for some French speaking ditz?" Sirius' features soften as Luke's voice soften.**

"**Luke, are you saying you're jealous?" Sirius asked, Luke squinted his eyes before throwing another stone out into the lake. "Lucas, Steph is her own person, and that is something you have to respect. She came into your group of friends and family without really knowing them, so she made a friend outside the group, that's okay."**

"**Yeah, I guess." Luke grumbled, Sirius smiled.**

"**Luke, you have to talk to her. Because, if you don't, you might lose her." Sirius said, Luke looked down.**

**Luke was walking back up to the castle when Becca grabbed his arm.**

** "What's wrong with you?" She hissed angrily, he looked confused. "Harry could've died today, died, Luke. You're acting like a jerk to everyone, and you're being selfish!" She huffed before turning and walking away, Luke sighed and looked down, ashamed of himself.**

**Harry and Luke were the only ones up that night. Even though Harry was exhausted, he couldn't get the terrible screeching sound that the egg made out of his ears.**

"**Can I ask you something?" Luke asked, Harry looked over at his cousin and shrugged.**

"**Why not?" Harry replied, Luke looked into the fire.**

"**Do, do you think that I'm jealous?" Luke asked before looking at Harry.**

"**A little, maybe." Harry said, Luke put his head in his hands. "But what do I know? Its not like I have a girlfriend." Luke smirked at him.**

"**I saw you eyeing Hermione though." Luke said, Harry narrowed his eyes before sighing.**

"**Luke, can you keep a secret?" Harry asked, Luke nodded. "I think…I think I'm in love with Hermione."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Alright, for all those who are a bit confused about Harry-Hermione-Fred triangle, this is gunna be a good chappie for those who dont like Fred because he will scarcely appear after this. And I'm glad people are starting to warm up to Luke. And I've always liked Fleur, in the movies and I dont think they had her full potential in it. And I'm sorry for those who feel Harry's confession was a bit abupt but when you think about it as a whole, it had been building for four years.**

**Harry made his way into the Great Hall with Lindsey by his side, she was talking about something. They sat in there usual seats, with Becca, Ron, Hermione and Luke already there. A brown owl dropped a newspaper in front of Hermione after she had paid for it. Hedwig dropped a couple letters in front of Harry. He scanned the envelopes quickly before placing them next to his plate. **

"**What!?" Hermione exclaimed as she dropped the paper, Luke, who was sitting next to her, looked at the paper before laughing, hard.**

"**What is it?" Harry asked as he reached over and grabbed the paper. "Boy-Who-Lived's Secret Heartache'?" **

"**What?" Becca asked as she grabbed the paper. She saw what had Luke laughing so hard. There was a picture of Steph and Harry hugging just before the first task and then beside it was Steph and Luke kissing. "Wow, Steph's dating Harry and cheating on him with you? And you find this funny?"**

"**Yeah, extremely." Luke said as he stopped laughing.**

"**Luke." Steph said, he turned his head to see her. She sat sideways on the bench before pulling him into a passionate kiss.**

"**She does know everyone's watching them, doesn't she?" Hermione asked, Becca just looked away. Steph pulled away with a small smile at the dazed look on Luke's face.**

"**Still jealous?" Steph asked quietly, Luke shook his head. She smiled and stole his bacon.**

"**Miss Blane," Steph closed her eyes at the voice. She turned to see Professor Snape standing there. "Thirty points off for public displays of affection."**

"**Oh, sorry sir, I didn't know that PDA was against school rules." Steph said, Snape glared at her.**

"**Detention Miss Blane, for your cheek." Snape said, Steph looked confused.**

"**Hey, she was saying sorry, Professor. So you can take that detention and stick it up your…" Luke started but Steph put her hand over his mouth. **

"**Its fine, Professor. Have a nice day." Steph said with a smile, Snape looked between her and Luke.**

"**Don't worry about the detention, Miss Blane." Snape said before walking off, the group was staring at Snape's back in amazement.**

"**Did he just do something nice?" Becca asked, Steph removed her hand from Luke's mouth.**

"**I think he just did." Harry said, Steph shurgged and grabbed the paper.**

**"Ah, I'm two-timing you, Harry, with Luke. Well, that's definitely news worthy." Steph said with a sigh.**

**Later, Harry and Becca made their way to transfiguration and walking in only to look at each other in confusion when they saw that the room had been rearranged. The tables had been pushed to the back and there were chairs on the left and right sides of the room. He saw that the girls sat on the right side while the boys sat on the left.**

"**See you later." Becca said before hurrying over to Steph, Lindsey and Hermione. Harry shook his head before heading over to Ron and Luke.**

"**Boys and girls," McGonagall greeted as she looked around at them. "I need not inform you that the Yule Ball is coming up during Christmas, so you all need to learn how to…dance! Our champions will start the dance and then those of fourth year and above will be able to join in." The boys all grumbled while most of the girls straightened up. **

"**Why do we need dance lessons if only the champions have to dance?" Becca asked, Ron smiled across the room at her.**

"**Because you all are representing Hogwarts." McGonagall said with a flicker of amusement in her eyes. "Now, I'll need someone to come up here," She looked around and saw Ron talking to Seamus. "Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked up at her with horror and fear in his green eyes.**

"**What?" Ron asked, Becca bit her lip from laughing out loud.**

"**Up here, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, Ron got up and moved to the middle area by McGonagall while the boys snickered in amusement. "Okay. Now, place a hand up here." She took one of his hand's and placed it in the air before she placed her hand in it. "And place your other hand on my waist." **

"**Where?" Ron asked with wide eyes.**

"**My waist, Mr. Weasley." She said as she put his hand on her waist, she placed her other hand on Ron's shoulder before she nodded to Filch. He switched on the music. "Okay, on my count." McGonagall moved to the music with Ron following her. Once McGonagall was satisfied with the movement, she pulled away from Ron and allowed him to move back to his seat before she looked around the classroom. "So, who wants to try?" The girls looked at the boys while the boys just looked at each other or the ceiling, dying not to be the first one up. Luke smiled to himself before standing up, Steph met him halfway with a grin.**

"**Well, well, well. Lets see if you dance as well as you sing." Luke said, McGonagall smiled at the pair and nodded to Filch again. He re-started the music.**

"**You can count on it." Steph said with a smirk, they repeated the dance steps, moving much closer, which made the dance more intimate. Ron sighed before standing up and moving over to Becca, he held out his hand. Becca bit her lip as she slid her hand into his. They moved to the middle and started dancing. Harry rolled his eyes and moved over to Hermione.**

"**Care to dance?" He asked with a grin, Hermione rolled her eyes and joined him on the dance floor. Soon, everyone was dancing as McGonagall walked around perfecting their steps. Luke and Steph had long since perfected their dance and were involved in a heated kiss. **

"**I don't think that's the steps." They shot away from each other when they heard their teacher's voice. Steph was blushing bright red while Luke's cheeks were a light pink.**

"**Sorry Professor." Steph said, Luke smiled charmingly at the Professor.**

"**Dance." McGonagall said, the two started dancing again with smiles.**

**"So, where did you learn to dance so well, Mr. Black?" Steph asked with a grin, he shrugged.**

**"Lucius put me and Draco through dance classes when we were younger. If we were to attend his parties we had to know how to dance." Luke said before stumbling slightly.**

**"How very graceful." She said before laughing, he blushed slightly, embarrassed.**

**Hermione was heading for the library when someone starting walking beside her. She smiled to herself.**

"**So, I'm dying to know what your question for me is." Fred said, Hermione grinned before stopped and turning to him.**

"**Wanna go to the ball with me?" She asked with hopeful eyes, Fred sighed and looked away.**

"**Would I like to? Hell, yeah." Fred said, Hermione smiled. "Will I? Sorry." Hermione's face fell.**

"**Why?"**

"**Hermione, I like you. I really do, but you're in love with someone else. And I'm second prize to nobody. No matter how fast they make my heart beat. Keep your mind open, okay." He said before walking away, hurt but knowing it was right. Hermione stood there, thinking.**

**Ron took a deep breath before walking over to Becca, who was talking with Harry, Dean and Seamus.**

"**Beccs, can, I, uh, talk to you?" Ron asked nervously, Becca smiled at him before nodding. They walked a little ways away from the group and Becca laid a hand on his arm.**

"**What's up?" Becca asked, Ron glanced down at his shoes before looking back at her.**

"**Beccs, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked, Becca looked down at her shoes.**

"**Ron, I would," Becca started, Ron's eyes filled with joy and hope. "But Cedric asked me earlier today." Ron felt his stomach plummet at this but nodded anyway.**

"**Oh." Ron said looking down at his shoes.**

"**Ron…" Becca trailed off, Ron just shook his head before brushing past her and up to the boys' dormitories. Becca's eyes filled with tears as she heard the door slam and she quickly went to her own dormitory.**

**Hermione was sitting on the other side of the common room, thinking, as she looked at Harry. Luke glanced at her before walking over to Harry.**

**"Can I, uh, talk to you?" Luke asked, Harry nodded and they moved away from the group. "You havent asked anyone to the ball, right?"**

**"Sorry, Luke, I'm not asking you." Harry said with an amused smile, Luke pushed him lightly.**

**"No, I just mean...you should ask SOMEBODY," He emphasized. "Before SHE gets a date." Luke smirked and patted him on the shoulder before walking off. Harry took Luke's, not so subtle, hints and walked over to Hermione.**

**"Hey." He said, she looked startled but smiled as he slid into the seat across from her.**

**"Hey, so, I guess Ron and Becca wont be going to the ball together." She said with a smile, Harry nodded before taking a deep breath.**

**"Willyougototheballwithme?" He asked really quickly, Hermione looked confused.**

**"Sorry?"**

**"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked, she smiled before standing up.**

**"Of course I will, Harry." She said before bringing him into a hug, they both held onto each other tightly with large smiles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Okay, so some were a little bit confused, I wrote that lovely Harry-Hermoine moment before realizing I hadnt closed the Fred-Hermione stuff. I think Hermione does love Harry but she had to close her 'feelings' for Fred. Again, really sorry. Also, I wamted to apologize for the drama filled ball scenes here but they are needed for later uses.**

**Christmas came faster than anyone expected. Becca trudged down the stairs, Ron wouldn't even look at her since she turned him down. She heard Lavender saying she was going with him, which increased her bad mood. All the guys had left to wait for their dates at the entrance of the Great Hall. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked great on her and had her hair up-and-down with a couple strands left down to frame her face. She heard a gasp and looked up.**

"**She's beautiful." Parvati exclaimed, Becca smiled softly when she saw her talking to Harry. Her breath caught when she saw Ron, even though he was in hideous dress robes, he looked amazing to her. She saw his eyes go wide at the sight of her before he smiled softly but as he caught her eyes, that smile slid off his face and he turned to Lavender, who also looked stunning.**

"**Lets go." He said as he led her into the hall.**

"**You look great." Cedric said, Becca smiled softly at him before placing her hand on his arm.**

"**You too." She replied softly, she turned as Parvati gasped again. She saw Hermione in a light blue dress, Lindsey in a light purple dress and Steph in a deep red dress that came to just above her knees. She looked over to see Harry staring openly at Hermione, Luke grinning at Steph and Draco smiling softly at Lindsey. The three girls were smiling as they reached their three dates and spilt up.**

"**Hey gorgeous." Luke greeted with a light kiss on the lips.**

"**Right back at'cha." Steph replied with a grin and she slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. The two dates waved to Harry before walking into the hall. Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and smiled when she saw her students all dressed up. She noticed Fleur was with a Ravenclaw boy, who seemed to be fluent in French, Krum was with a small brunette, who was clinging onto his arm, and Cedric had Becca, who looked lovely, on his arm. McGonagall looked towards the last couple, and smiled brightly.**

"**Students," McGonagall greeted as she moved closer to them and nodded her head. "You will be opening the dance." She moved to the doors and opened them before stepping aside to allow them to enter. Cedric walked in first with Becca, then Fleur with her date, followed by Krum and his date and lastly Harry and Hermione. They headed to their different tables. Becca, Cedric, Ron and Lavender was sitting at one, they looked a bit uncomfortable. Hermione, Fred, Harry and Katie were sitting at the next table on their left while Luke, Steph, Taylor, Lindsey and Draco sat at the table on their right. **

"**I cant believe they stuck us on the same table." Ron grumbled, Becca sighed angrily as she picked up her menu. Cedric and Lavender rolled their eyes and picked up their menus. **

"**Its not like I personally asked them to put me on this table, Ron." Becca said, Ron narrowed his eyes at her before leaning down to his plate.**

"**Pork-chops." Ron said angrily, they appeared on his plate and he began to rip into them. Becca looked at him for a minute before sighing lightly and setting down her menu.**

"**Okay, you should have seen Luke the first time he met my brother, Nathan." Steph said with a smile, Luke shook his head with a smile. **

"**Oh, yeah, that was the time when you were pacing your bedroom floor and kept muttering 'He better not kill my boyfriend' over and over again." Lindsey said, she, Draco, Luke and Steph laughed while Taylor glanced at Luke every now-and-then.**

"**No, Nate was pretty cool. He made sure in no certain terms that if I hurt you that he wouldn't need magic to hurt me." Luke said, Steph looked at him. "And I told him that if I hurt you, I'd teach him how to use magic to hurt me."**

"**I love you." Steph said with a smile, he smiled back.**

"**I love you too." He said before kissing her lightly, Taylor scowled. "Now, how did you two come together?" Draco smiled softly at Lindsey before looking over at his best friend and cousin.**

"**We came just as friends, before you get any ideas." Draco said, Luke put a hand on Steph's back and leaned forward slightly.**

"**Couldn't find a girl who actually liked you?" Luke asked, the table laughed again.**

"**Well, Steph said you asked her first." Draco said, Luke stopped smiling and looked between them. Taylor smiled for the first time that night.**

"**Give it up, Draco. I told you, the only one I want is the guy sitting next to me. The only one I need is him." Steph said before kissing Luke passionately, Draco smiled lightly before turning to Lindsey. His eyes narrowed when he saw Taylor shooting daggers at Steph.**

"**So, no hard feelings right?" Fred asked, Hermione nodded with a smile.**

"**Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously, Hermione felt the butterflies she hadn't felt in a while come back.**

"**Uh, sure." She replied before smiling. "Maybe later."**

**After dinner, the four champions went to the dance floor. They opened the ball quickly and Harry signaled Luke.**

"**Lets show 'em how its done." Luke said with a smile, Steph grinned as he spun her out into the dance floor.**

**Harry was sitting down, Hermione had been asked to dance by someone else. He sighed as he saw Dumbledore making his way over to him.**

"**Harry, can we have a small chat?" Dumbledore asked, Harry nodded and watched as the professor sat down. "Harry, I now understand that the past three years, I have been wrong." Harry nodded. "I come to you now, with a proposition. We work together. I have information that could prove useful to you."**

"**What's in it for you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.**

"**I am sorry that I have led you to believe this bad image of myself. I only want to protect my students. I am regretful to say, that I haven't been these past few years. And that is something I'd like to rectify. I will not force you to work with me, Harry, nor will I expect your friends, but if you would like to help, let me know." Dumbledore said before standing up. Harry nodded slightly to him and watched as he walked away. **

"**Ready for that talk?" Hermione asked, Harry smiled and nodded.**

**Steph smiled when she saw Lindsey sitting at a table, shoes off, and massaging her feet. She saw Draco standing up beside her, failing to coax her into another dance.**

"**Draco, my feet are killing me." Lindsey complained, Draco sighed but he had a smile on his face.**

"**How bout a dance, pretty boy?" Steph asked extending a hand, Draco smiled as he grabbed it and led her to the dance floor.**

"**Where's Luke?" Draco asked as they danced.**

"**I asked him to dance with Fleur." Steph said, Draco grinned when he saw the familiar sparkle in Steph's eyes.**

"**And why did you do that?" Draco asked with amusement in his voice as he scanned the room for his best friend.**

"**Why wouldn't I?" Steph asked, Draco glanced at her. "Okay, I knew he didn't like her, but she's really nice once you get to know her." Draco danced with her until they moved beside Fleur and Luke.**

"**Hey cuz." Draco said with a grin, Luke glared at him. "Lets go Steph." They started to move away but stopped when Luke called out.**

"**Hey cuz," Draco looked back. "Your hand moves any lower I might just have to hex you." Luke said, Steph blushed lightly as she pushed his hand back onto her waist.**

**Harry boldly grabbed Hermione's hand and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull back.**

"**Let's go for a walk." He said with a nervous smile.**

**Luke grinned as another song was played, a song he loved. He looked around but couldn't find Steph but he did see Taylor. He sighed slightly before walking over.**

"**Wanna dance?" Luke asked, Taylor looked up and smiled softly.**

"**Sure you're girlfriend wont mind?" Taylor asked as she slid her hand into his. Luke smiled as he shook his head.**

"**No, she's probably dancing with someone as we speak." Luke replied, Taylor locked her arms behind Luke's neck as his hands went to her waist.**

"**So, you don't hate me?" Taylor asked looking into Luke's eyes, he chuckled lightly.**

"**Why would I hate you?" Luke asked, she stepped a little closer to him.**

"**Because I accused your girlfriend of feeding information to Fleur." Taylor said, Luke sighed lightly and Taylor tightened her grip on him slightly.**

"**Lets just not talk about that, okay? I trust Steph, and so does Harry." Luke said, Taylor nodded.**

"**So she isn't cheating on you with Harry then?" Taylor asked with a grin, Luke smiled.**

**Steph walked purposely over to Ron and Lavender, who were dancing, quite reluctantly with each other.**

"**Mind if I cut in?" Steph asked, Lavender nodded before walking off and Ron smiled softly as he put a hand on her waist and took her hand with his other. "Loving the dance?"**

"**Can't you tell?" Ron replied just as sarcastic as they danced lightly with each other.**

"**Thought I'd save you from your awkward dance with Lavender. She was probably talking your head off about lip gloss." Steph said with an amused grin.**

"**I never knew there were so many flavors." Ron said with an amused smile. "Becca always preferred strawberry-kiwi."**

"**Is that why you look so miserable? Because Beccs came with Cedric?" Steph asked, Ron stopped dancing abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**I don't think that's any of your business." Ron said before walking off, Steph sighed as she watched him go. She threw her hands up slightly before looking around the room. She could've sworn her heart stopped as she saw Luke, tears started coming down her face as she saw Taylor and Luke kissing. She gave a chocked sob, Luke looked over at her immediately, guilt shining deep in his blue eyes. Then she ran, Luke looked after her.**

"**Luke, I'm really sorry." Taylor apologized, Luke turned back to her. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you have a girlfriend you love. And this stupid crush of mine just needs to go away." Luke nodded.**

"**Yeah, its cool, Taylor. We just need some distance, you know, Steph comes first." Luke said before walking away, Taylor crossed her arms over her chest, jealousy radiating off her. "Steph!" She stopped at the stairs and he moved over to her.**

"**What?" She asked, some people watched them, a little confused as to why Steph was crying.**

"**She kissed me." Luke said, some people gasped while one voice stood out loud and clear.**

"**Knew she wasn't enough for him." Pansy said, Luke looked sadly at the hurt and very sad look on her face. He turned away from her before getting up on a table.**

"**Excuse me!" Luke yelled, gaining everyone's, especially the teachers', attention. "I want to tell each and every one of you something." Luke took a deep breath before glancing over at Steph's confused face. "I'm in love with Stephanie Louise Blane. I'm talking insanely in love with her. I'm talking about getting down on my knees to beg her forgiveness, I'm talking about flying up…up high in the sky in love with her. So, for all you crazy people who think Steph isn't the one for me, you just watch. I'm gunna marry that girl one day." Luke jumped off the table before walking over to Steph. "Believe me now?" Steph took a deep breath before stepping forward and kissing him passionately, everyone clapped. Luke grinned as he heard the twins doing catcalls.**

"**All you had to do was say you love me and I'd believe you." Steph said breathlessly as she pulled back. Luke grinned, slightly amused.**

"**I like to make public proclamations. You'll get used to it." Luke said before kissing her again.**

**Near the end of the dance, ****Becca walked over to Ron and Lavender, he was sitting at one of the tables looking grumpy while Lavender looked at Seamus hopefully.**

"**Can I have a word?" Becca asked, Ron glared at her but stood up anyway. Lavender shot her a thankful look before running over to Seamus. "Look, I came with Cedric as a friend."**

"**You don't have to explain yourself to me, Becca. You broke up with me, remember?" Ron said harshly before walking away, Becca went after him and grabbed his arm.**

"**What the hell's your problem, Ron?" Becca asked, Ron shook his head. "Come on."**

"**You wanna know what my problem is? Huh? My problem is you!" Ron yelled, a couple people hurried away from them. "You keep sending me mixed signals, Becca, and its making it a bit hard to move on."**

"**Mixed signals?" Becca asked shaking her head.**

"**I saw the way you looked at Lavender when she hooked her arm around mine. I saw the way you looked so betrayed at me! You broke up with me! So, you need to make up your mind, Becca. Do you want me or not?" Ron asked, Becca crashed her lips down on his before pulling away and running away. Ron shook his head as he fell onto the steps and put his head in his hands.**

**Harry turned around to see Ron sitting on the stairs. He didn't see Luke or Steph since they disappeared ****after Luke's proclamation. He smiled over at Hermione.**

"**Ready?" He asked, she nodded and they headed outside. "Okay, first off, I want you to know that nothing could change our friendship, it'll always be there. But, the truth is," He stopped and turned to her, he took both her hands in his and took a deep breath. "I don't want to forget about that kiss last year. I cant. Hermione, what I'm trying to say is…I like you. A lot more than a friend should." Hermione smiled sweetly before glancing at the ground before looking back into his eyes. "Oh, now I screwed our friendship up. God, I'm an idiot…"**

"**Harry, you talk too much." She interrupted with laughter in her voice, she stepped up to him before gently kissing him. He pulled away.**

"**This means you like me too right? And you're gunna be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, Hermione smiled before pulling him into another kiss before getting interrupted. They ducked into a bush when they heard Karkaroff and Snape arguing. **

"**It wasn't like that earlier and you know what it means." Karkaroff snapped, Snape glared at him before glancing down at Karkaroff's arm.**

"**It means nothing!" Snape snarled as he looked around, Karkaroff shook his head.**

"**I will be killed if I go!" Karkaroff hissed, Snape glared at him again.**

"**Fine – make your excuses and flee like the coward you are." Snape said before walking away from him. Harry looked thoughtful before they hurried back into the castle. **

"**Harry," Cedric said as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I don't know where Becca is." Harry said, Cedric shook his head.**

"**Not Becca, have you sorted your clue for the egg yet?" Cedric asked in a hushed voice, Harry glanced at Hermione before shaking his head. "Alright, listen, you should take a bath. Use the prefect's bathroom – the password is 'pine fresh'." **

"**Thanks, I guess." Harry said, Cedric nodded with a smile.**

"**By the way, tell Becca, I don't blame her for running off." Cedric said, Harry looked confused.**

"**Why'd she run off?" Hermione asked, Cedric looked at her.**

"**She and Ron had this massive blow out. At least that's all I heard." Cedric said before walking away.**

"**I better go find her." Hermione said with a sigh, she turned to Harry with a smile before kissing him and walking off, leaving Harry staring after her with a dreamy grin on his face.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Hey, glad everyone's enjoying it. Sorry for the people who find my grammer and spelling terrible but its how I spell, sorry. Sorry about the Fred, I just wanted the dinner to be as awkward as possible with who was sitting at which table. That will probably be the last of Fred unless I need him again. Sorry if they weighed down Harry and Hermione getting together. But I told you they would get together before the end. Enjoy!**

**Harry made his way into the Great H****all, he was so glad that the Yule Ball was over and done with. Too much drama. He quickly sat beside Lindsey, it seemed as if she had no drama around her.**

"**Morning." He said to his friends, the boys just grunted and nodded while stuffing food in their mouths.**

"**Morning Harry." The girls said, they all rolled their eyes. Hermione smiled as he leaned over and kissed her, not really surprising the group.**

"**You two finally together?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione exchange confused looks.**

"**Yes." They said, the group all smiled.**

"**Finally." Luke and Becca said together.**

"**Its about bloody time." Ron said with a grin, Harry and Hermione looked at each other before shaking their heads and smiling. Luke looked up when Taylor came in, she didn't have a lot of friends, he noticed. Steph looked in the direction her boyfriend was looking in and saw Taylor looking around for a place to sit. She sighed. **

"**Ask her to sit with us."**

"**No, its fine, Steph. You first, and she has to get over her crush on me." Luke said turning back to his food. Steph shrugged before picking up the paper. Her jaw dropped as she read the headline. "Dumbledore's big mistake? Hagrid's a half-giant?" They all looked to her, Becca took her paper before they all saw her features harden slightly. **

* * *

**After breakfast, all they heard was about Hagrid being half-giant. They were on their way, minus Lindsey since she had a catch-up lesson with Professor Snape, to see Hagrid before dinner. They noticed that all the windows were covered by the curtains. Steph knocked on the door.**

"**Hagrid! Its us!" Harry yelled, five minutes later, they all were knocking on the door, Ron and Hermione tried to knock on some windows.**

"**We'll come back tomorrow, guys. He's not opening up." Luke said, Steph shook her head.**

"**You guys go on. I'm gunna wait here for a few more minutes." Steph said as she sat down on Hagrid's doorstep.**

"**You'll come in soon though?" Luke asked slipping off his jacket and handing it to her.**

"**Don't worry about me." Steph said as she put it on.**

"**You want someone to stay with you?" Hermione asked as she glanced up at the castle, Steph smiled.**

"**No, you have a date if I'm not mistaken." Steph said, Hermione blushed but nodded anyway. "Have fun." Hermione grinned before smiling at Harry. Harry and Becca gave her a quick hug before all three walked up to the castle.**

"**You sure you don't want someone to stay with you?" Ron asked laying a hand on her shoulder, she smiled softly as she took his hand in hers. **

"**Ron, I'm sure you're starving. I'll be in later." Steph said, she let go of his hand and hugged him tightly. "Don't let Becca keep you down too long." She whispered, he nodded. She moved over and kissed Luke lightly.**

"**Love you." Luke said, Steph smiled.**

"**Love you too." Steph replied, the two boys walked off with an uneasy feeling in their stomach. Steph sighed as she knocked on the door again. "Hagrid, I'm staying out here until you open up!" Steph yelled through the door.**

* * *

**Hermione, who had been rushed away from the common room by Becca for the last half hour, was just now getting into the common room. Once she was in, she was stopped in her tracks. Harry, using magic, had transformed the common room into a romantic setting. The furniture was gone except for a lone table that had been set up for two. Harry smiled at her from the table nervously.**

"**This is…amazing." Hermione said as she walked over, she kissed him lightly before he pulled out her chair. She smiled as he hurried to his seat. "You know, this doesn't have to be awkward." He smiled. **

"**I know. I'm just a little nervous. I mean, you're the first girl I've ever fallen for." Harry said, Hermione's eyes widened.**

"**You're…you're in love with me?" She asked, Harry shrugged and looked extremely nervous.**

"**I, uh, guess so." He said before looking at her. "So, uh, how do you feel about me?"**

* * *

**The next day, Her****mione and Becca were in the pub in Hogsmeade drinking their butterbeer. They were waiting for Luke and Ron to come back from the bar and for Harry to meet up with them after he had finished his necessary shopping.**

"**So Steph stayed outside Hagrid's cabin all night? And he didn't let her in?" Hermione asked, Becca nodded.**

"**We couldn't even get her to come to Hogsmeade." Becca said, Luke and Ron were talking about the same subject.**

"**She's just being stubborn." Ron said as he sat down in the seat across from Becca.**

"**Its one of those things I'd hate if I wasn't so in love with her." Luke said with a smile as he sat down next to Ron. Hermione smiled at him softly only for it to fall when she heard a familiar voice. She looked over Luke's shoulder to see Rita Skeeter, Luke spun around in his chair and sighed. Rita was sitting at the next table.**

"**Ah, if it isn't my favorite reporter to hate." Luke said with an unpleasant smile, Rita looked up from her notepad to see him.**

"**Lucas Black. I see you've ditched that girl. It was a good choice." Rita said, Luke's eyes narrowed slightly.**

"**Actually, she's comforting a friend of ours. You might remember him, Hagrid?" Luke asked, his voice ice cold.**

"**Harry and you not enough for her?" Rita asked with a smirk, Luke's features hardened dangerously.**

"**Lets go, Luke." Becca said, Luke glared at the reporter before getting up and walking out of the pub.**

* * *

**Later that night, Steph still did not come back into the common room. The rest of the gang, minus Lindsey, were sitting there.**

"**Hey, Harry." Neville said as he walked over to them. "There's a rumor going around that Hagrid's not coming back to teach his classes because of that article about him in the newspaper."**

"**What?" Luke and Harry demanded at the same time, Neville jumped slightly.**

"**Dumbledore's been getting letters from parents that say he shouldn't be letting a half-giant teach us." Neville said, the group exchanged a look before running out of the common room.**

* * *

**Steph was sitting against Hagrid's door when she heard someone coming. She stood up and started knocking on the door again.**

"**Hagrid, can I at least have some tea?" Steph asked, hoping to get anything in return. Dumbledore smiled at the girl.**

"**Good evening, Miss Blane." Dumbledore said, Steph turned around to see him. "Do not worry. You're not in trouble. On the contrary, I'm quite amazed by you. Such loyalty to stand out here all night, missing a Hogsmeade trip. Mind if I try?"**

"**Good luck, Professor." Steph said getting out of his way. He knock****ed on Hagrid's door swiftly.**

"**Professor Hagrid, would you be so kind as to open the door?" Dumbledore asked, the door opened and Steph put a hand to her mouth at the sight of him.**

"**Oh, Hagrid." Steph said lightly as she and Dumbledore walked in.**

* * *

**Harry and Luke were at Hagrid's first, they started knocking on the door furiously as the girls came up behind them. They almost fell through the doorway when the door opened unexpectedly, the boys quickly grabbed the doorway.**

"**Hagrid, we don't care if you're half-giant." Becca said in one breath, Dumbledore smiled at the group.**

"**See, Hagrid, living breathing proof of what Miss Blane and I have been trying to tell you." Dumbledore said, Hagrid was wiping his tears away.**

"**It wasn't enough for Steph to camp outside your door for almost two days?" Luke asked with a kind smile, the exact opposite as to what he used with Rita. Hagrid turned to Steph, completely surprised.**

"**You were outside all night?" Hagrid asked, Steph blushed.**

"**Well, I had to talk to you." Steph said shyly, Hagrid smiled before hugging her gently.**

"**And if you think you're sacking him…" Becca trailed off.**

"**I do not wish to sack Hagrid. Miss Blane and I have been trying, and failing, to get him to stay on board." Dumbledore said, Steph nodded in agreement.**

"**Hagrid," Harry said looking straight at his friend. "If Hermione and Steph believed that they weren't good enough for the wizarding world because they have Muggle parents, what would you say?"**

"**I'd say that's ruddy non-sense." Hagrid said quietly, Harry nodded.**

"**And how is you quitting any different?" Harry asked, Hagrid looked down at him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: OKay, I will try and give more backstory to the Steph-Hagrid relationship. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and Hermione's non-answer was to give your some suspense. Plus, it gives me time to write another cute scene between Harry and Hermione.**

**Harry sighed as he made his way into the prefect bathroom with a towel in one hand. He was wearing his pajamas. His egg was in his other hand. He came to a stop just in front of a large bath that resembled more of a shallow pool rather than a bath. He looked in wonder at all the taps that surrounded the bath and reach over and turned the tap to let the bath fill up, then he turned another tap that filled the bath with blue bubbles. Once it was filled, it stopped. Harry glanced around the bathroom quickly before undressing, leaving his pajamas next to his towel, and slid into the water. He closed his eyes, allowing all his thoughts to come to the front of his mind. Of course, he had Becca and Ron to worry about. Their relationship was weird and they needed to sort it out, especially after the Yule Ball. Thinking about the Yule Ball made him think about Hermione, he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. Luke and Steph were something, he smiled thinking of Luke's proclamation at the ball. He really liked Steph and was glad she was with Luke. Then there was Draco and Lindsey, he wasn't really sure what to make of Lindsey. She wasn't exactly the most out going person, but she was a master at Potions, which surprised them all. Snape was giving her private lessons to catch up. Harry sighed as he thought of Draco, he knew that Draco wasn't having fun, especially without Luke anymore. But he and Steph had been getting along great, they've already spoken to Steph about the dangers but she had told them straight out that she'd talk to whoever she wanted to talk to and she and Draco had to spend a lot more time together since they were translators. With the tournament in mind, Harry reached over and grabbed the egg. He sighed before opening it again, he shut it quickly as he heard the shrill shrieking again.**

"**You're suppose to dunk it under the water." A female voice said, Harry looked up to see Myrtle hovering near the water taps.**

"**Myrtle? How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked rearranging some bubbles.**

"**A while. I covered my eyes when you got in." Myrtle said, Harry nodded, not really believing her.**

"**So, am I suppose to bury my head in the water with the egg?" Harry asked, Myrtle shrugged.**

"**That's what he did." Myrtle said, Harry looked at her curiously. "Cedric." Harry dunked under the water with the egg before opening it. A gently soothing harmony of voices sang from the egg. Once the song was over, Harry came up with a gasp.**

"**So, they're gunna take something I'll sorely miss." Harry muttered to himself before looking at Myrtle. "Myrtle, are there…mermaids, in the lake?" **

"**Ooh! You figured it out faster then Cedric did. All the bubbles were almost gone." Myrtle said, Harry pulled more bubbles to cover himself.**

* * *

**Harry and the gang were all in the library, searching for a way to get through the second task.**

"**This is pointless!" Harry exclaimed, the friends exchanged looks.**

"**Heya Harry." Dean said as he walked over to them. **

"**Hey, come to help?" Hermione asked with a smile, Dean smiled back.**

"**Sorry, no, Professor McGonagall wants to see ****you and Steph." He said, Steph and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**What'd you do?" They asked each other at the same time before laughing. Steph moved over to Luke, who had fallen asleep on his book. She sat on his lap as he woke up and blinked.**

"**Hey." Luke's sleepy voice said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning." He kissed her lightly, she pulled him in for a more passionate kiss, forgetting about the others for now. Becca cleared her throat as the others laughed. Steph pulled away, breathless, and laid her forehead on his.**

"**I love you." Steph said, Luke smiled as he captured her lips for a short but sweet kiss.**

"**I love you too." Luke replied, Steph sighed as she stood up. **

"**I've gotta go. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me and ****Hermione." Steph said, Luke stood up too.**

"**I'll go with you guys." Luke said, Fred shook his head.**

"**Sorry, but she told me specifically that no one was allowed to come other than Steph and Hermione." Dean interrupted, Luke sighed before wrapping his arms around Steph's waist.**

"**I'll wait up for you." Luke said, Steph nodded with a soft smile. She untangled herself from him and waved to the**** rest as Hermione kissed Harry lightly.**

"**Hey, Harry," Hermione started, he looked at her with a smile. "I love you too." She hurried off with Steph and Dean, leaving Harry flabbergasted and with a smile.**

"**Congrats, Harry." Becca said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, welcome to the wonders of falling in love. It's a good thing we have a lot of money." Luke said, they all looked at him. "I mean, with the rate we screw up, we're gunna need it." Harry shook his head with a smile and Ron scowled.**

"**How am I suppose to survive an hour under water?" Harry asked, the group just shrugged.**

"**Um, did you try Gillyweed?" Neville's timid voice asked, everyone's head swiveled around to see Neville standing there.**

"**What's that?" Becca asked, Luke leaned on the table.**

"**Um, it lets you breath underwater. I mean, I just heard you talking, sorry." Neville said and was about to leave when Luke called out.**

"**Nev, can you get Harry some?" Luke asked, Neville nodded and Luke smiled. "I ever tell you you're a genius?"**

"**No, no one has." Neville said, Luke nodded. **

"**Well, you are." Luke replied with a smile, Harry and Ron exchanged grins.**

**As Steph, Hermione and Dean were walking to McGonagall's office, Hermione turned to the other girl.**

**"Steph, how do you know Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously, Steph looked down with a sad look on her face.**

**"Before Luke, and you guys of course, I wasnt really popular. And Hagrid, he was into animals and so was I. I used to stay in his hut for hours while everyone was with their friends." Steph admitted softly.**

**"But we were down at Hagrid's all the time." Hermione protested, wondering how they didnt run into each other.**

**"Not all the time." Steph said as they reached the office, Hermione looked at her with a new understanding of the girl.**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Glad you liked it and...did I make it really that obvious that Dean was just written in? Sorry. **

**Harry, Luke****, Becca and Ron made their way down to the second task as Neville joined them.**

"**Don't eat any of it until you're a few seconds away from being in the water – it works instantly and you don't want to be on land when it starts." Neville warned, Harry nodded. Neville joined Seamus, Dean and the twins.**

"**Good luck, Harry." Becca said before following Neville.**

"**Yeah, good luck, mate." Ron said, he walked away before stopping and waiting for Luke.**

"**Hurry up and find what you lost so you can help me find what I lost." Luke said with a worried smile.**

"**Don't worry, I'm sure Steph's with Fleur or something." Harry said, Luke nodded with a sigh. "Hey, have you seen Hermione since yesterday?" **

"**No, hopefully they're together." Luke said as they walked closer to the dock where the champions would be starting the next task.**

"**Attention!" A loud male voice called out, everyone quieted down as they turned to see their headmaster standing there with his wand next to his throat, amplifying his voice. He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second task. Our champions have been allotted a time limit to where they must go into the water, retrieve their 'sorely missed' and make it back to the surface before times runs out. Champions, take your marks." Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor made their way to the edge of the dock and waited. Harry saw Draco and Lindsey but didn't see Steph or Hermione. He lifted the gillyweed into his mouth just as Dumbledore gave the signal to go. The horn let out a loud noise and all the champions jumped into the water. When Harry landed in the water, he stopped for a moment to get his bearings and for the transformation to take full effect. He looked down at his hands and feet and saw that they had become webbed, he scratched his neck, he felt gills. He gave a short smirk before swimming off, following his instincts. **

**Above the water, Luke was scanning the crowds. He spotted Draco and Lindsey and made his way over to them.**

"**Draco, Lindsey, have you seen Hermione or Steph?" Luke asked, Draco and Lindsey shook their heads.**

"**No, McGonagall just came to me this morning to fill in for Steph. But Steph's done a great job, Fleur understood everything." Lindsey said, not worried.**

**Harry moved deeper into the lake, keeping an eye out for any dangers when he saw faint outlines near the bottom of the lake next to a sunken ship. Pushing himself faster, he quickly neared the shapes and made out four hostages, apparently sleeping in the water. He saw one of Viktor's friends, one of Cedric's friends, next to her was Hermione, he raced over to her, then he caught sight of the girl next to his girlfriend; Steph. He looked around for something to free her before he grabbed his wand and cut the rope that was binding Hermione, he grabbed a hold of her and moved over to Steph when a merperson stopped him.**

"**She's my friend too!" Harry tried to shout, but they just shook their heads. Cedric came up next and cut the rope with his wand, grabbed his friend and then turned to Harry and tapped his watch. Harry nodded and watched him float to the surface. Soon, a shark came up, he cut his friend's rope and swam up with him. Harry looked around and didn't see Fleur, he knew Luke would never forgive him if he just left Steph. He quickly cut Steph's ropes and started to swim with her and Hermione when grubby hands pulled him back down. Harry pushed Steph and Hermione up and pointed his wand down, he said a spell and the merpeople left him alone. Harry felt the gillyweed wearing off and he looked to the surface as he felt himself floating down, the edges of his vision turning black.**

**Hermione**** and Steph gasped as they came to the surface, Fleur was crying but as soon as she saw Steph, she reached in and helped her out. Ron helped Hermione out. Luke was over by Steph in a flash, had a towel around her and kissed her passionately. **

"**Where's Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through.**

**Everyone watched as Harry surfaced, coughing and spluttering as he coughed up water and hurried onto the dock. His wand clutched in his hand.**

**The champions and hostages were being looked over by Madam Pomfrey to make sure they were alright. Soon it was only, Becca, Harry, Steph and Luke. **

"**Hey, it's the hero of the hour." Ron said as he walked in, he watched as Harry rolled his eyes.**

"**There was no way I was leaving Steph down there, Luke would've killed me." Harry said with a grin at his cousin. "Besides, I have too much to live for."**

* * *

**Harry walked into the Great H****all, he spotted his friends and hurried over. He sat next to Ron.**

"**Crouch is missing." Ron said bluntly, the group went silent and turned to him. "Percy's taking over for him as one of the judges."**

"**Do you think something happened? Did you see him at the last task?" Hermione asked**** as she grabbed Harry's arm, Ron nodded.**

"**Yeah, he was a bit pale but nothing strikingly different." Ron said, he looked over at Harry and felt his heart swell a bit before looking away. All he could think about was Percy's confession.**

* * *

"So, what – Harry's gunna die?" Ron demanded, Percy sighed and shrugged.

"It isn't definite that Harry will die or that his death is even being plotted." Percy tried to reassure his brother.

"There's always a plot of Harry's death going on." Ron said with a sigh. "How am I suppose to tell my best friend his life is in more danger again? Wait, how am I gunna tell Becca, and Luke, Steph, Hermione?" Ron asked running his hands through his hair.

"Ron, you don't need to tell them." Percy said, Ron glared at his brother.

"Of course I have to tell them, Percy. I would want to know." Ron said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Ron…" Percy started but stopped when he saw Ron's shoulder's slumped down in devastation and defeat.

* * *

"**Ron?" Harry's voice called him back to the present. Ron looked up, blinking when he saw that everyone's eyes were staring at him, concern written in them. He searched until he found the**** brown eyes he was looking for. "Ron, are you okay?" Ron snapped back to the present and looked over at Harry.**

"**Yeah, fine mate." Ron said, silently deciding not to tell them all what Percy had told him. He looked over at Draco, his gray-blue eyes were clear and concern was written in them. Ron no****dded before looking out of the Great Hall. Draco nodded. Draco pushed his food away and walked out of the Great Hall. "Um, I'll be back." Ron pushed his food away before walking out of the hall before anyone had a chance to question him. The mail came next but nothing for Harry, Luke picked up his one letter and opened it. He smiled before handing it to Harry.**

'**Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish & Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon.' – ST' Harry grinned at Luke.**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Glad everyone's enjoying the story now and I'm also glad everyone liked the Ron-centric chapter. I like Ron when he isnt into Hermione and think he's a lot smarter than most people give him credit for. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Pansy's gang ****was snickering loudly over something, she glanced up and caught sight of Harry, Steph and Luke.**

"**There they are! There they are!" ****Pansy said before tossing the magazine at Steph's feet with a loud snicker. "Might find something interesting in there, Blane." Steph picked up the magazine as Snape called them in. Steph pulled Luke and Harry into the back of the dungeon. Snape had given them a weird look but turned and started writing instructions on the board. Steph quickly flicked through the magazine, under the desk, until she came to a stop at a colored picture of Harry, which headed a short piece entitled 'Harry Potter's secret heartache'.**

'A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, **writes Rita Skeeter. **Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen year old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggleborn Stephanie Blane. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Blane, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards, or at least she likes to keep it in the family. Miss Blane has been toying with Harry and his cousin's, Lucas Black, affections. Black, who is openly falling for the devious Miss Blane, insists that he has 'never felt this way about any other girl' and is heard expressing his love for her often.

However, it might not be Miss Blane's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.

'She's not all that pretty.' Says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth year student, 'but she's quite brainy, she'd be well up to making Love Potions. I think she's doing it that way, I mean, how else could she get with Lucas Black?'

Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter and Lucas Black's well-wishers must hope that, next time, these boys bestow their hearts upon worthier candidates.

"**Ah, reading magazines under the table, Miss Blane?" Snape asked, all three heads shot up to see everyone was watching them. He snatched the magazine up and his thin lips curled into a smile. "Well, well, Love Potions, Miss Blane?" Steph's cheeks burned red as he began to read the article out loud, pausing at the end of each sentence to allow the Slytherins a chance to snicker and laugh. The article was ten-times worse and Harry was sure that Steph was clenching her fists so tightly she was drawing blood. Luke must've been thinking the same ****thing because he took her hand in his.**

"…**Harry Potter and Lucas Black's well-wishers must hope that, next time, these boys bestow their hearts upon worthier candidates. How very touching." Snape sneered, rolling up the magazine to the continued laughs from the Slytherins. "Well, I must spilt you three up. I cant have you examining your tangled love lives. Mr. Black, over by Mr. Malfoy. Miss Blane, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter – that table in front of my desk. Move. Now." Furiously, Harry threw his ingredients and his bag into his cauldron, dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Steph quickly let go of Luke's hand and moved over by Pansy. Luke looked at her, confused, as he grabbed his things and moved by Draco.**

"**I cant believe he did that." Draco said out of the corner of his mouth.**

"**So, making Love Potions, Blane?" Pansy said with a smirk, Steph pushed the ingredients forward and sat back in her seat. "Ooh, throwing a temper-tantrum." Snape looked over and saw Lindsey sitting back.**

"**A problem, Miss Edwards?" Snape called out, Lindsey shook her head.**

"**No, sir, I'm done." Lindsey said, Snape swept over while most of the class stared at Lindsey in shock.**

"**My, Miss Edwards, this is quite extraordinary. I haven't seen such fine Potion making in all my years working here." Snape said, everyone's jaws dropped at the praise.**

* * *

**Harry and Hermione were walking down the hall, holding hands.**

**"So, boyfriend, about that magazine article..." Hermione trailed off, Harry turned to her.**

**"You know its not true. I'm kinda in love with this girl, you might know her." He said, Hermione smiled.**

**"Oh yeah? Prove it." She said, he grinned before kissing her softly. She smiled again, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her again.**

**The gang left the castle to go to Hogsmeade****, Steph getting horrid and nasty looks from almost every girl, and turned down the way the note had instructed. They found Sirius and a bird on his shoulder, they walked up to an old cave and Tristan transformed back into himself again. **

"**Hey guys." Tristan greeted, they all greeted him except for Luke, who was ****watching Steph. **

"**So, Steph," She looked over at Sirius. "I heard you**** were using Love Potions on my boys." Steph opened her mouth before turning away, obviously upset. Luke moved over and cupped her face and looked into her hazel eyes.**

"**I love you." Luke said firmly. "People can be cruel but that's not ever gunna change the way I feel about you."**

"**I know, Luke. I know you love me and I love you too. But I'm getting really pissed off that people think I need a Love Potion to get anyone." Steph said, Luke grinned as his eyes skimmed over her body.**

"**Believe me, you don't need anything to get me." Luke said, she smiled slightly before kissing him.**

"**Right, what'd you guys want?" Becca asked, she glanced at Ron quickly. **

"**Actually, I wanna ****talk with you." Sirius said as he led Becca over to the side. "I heard about your break-up with Ron."**

"**Dad, you're really slow." Becca said with a small smile, Sirius rolled his eyes.**

"**I know I'm not good at all this parenting stuff but you're my world. You and Luke and Harry. You're all I got. And this stuff with Ron…is confusing." Sirius said, Becca rolled her eyes.**

"**Dad, I'm taking a break from guys. I like Ron a lot. ****But I need to focus on getting Harry through this last task." Becca said, Sirius nodded.**

"**You should still make a choice soon, princess. Because even though Ron likes you, he's not going to wait around forever and its not fair to expect him to." Sirius said before sighing. "You know I always want what's best for you, Beccs."**

"**I remember this one time, it was with Lindsey, we ended up in Muggle jail." Steph said with a laugh, Luke grinned.**

"**Yeah, Nate was telling me about this. You guys got caught stealing or something." He said, she shook her head. **

"**We were not stealing." Steph said, he looked over at her with a disbelieving look. "Okay, so, some people call it stealing but it was not stealing. It was our stuff they took it first."**

"**I cannot believe my girlfriend is a criminal." Luke said, they smiled.**

"**Listen, you guys should head back up to the castle. Don't want you guys to get in trouble." Tristan said, they all nodded.**

"**Harry, I'll be there for the final task. So it wont be too long til we see each other again." Sirius said as he hugged him before moving to Luke. "Be a go****od boy, Luke. Take care of Steph and Beccs." He hugged his son tightly. "But don't forget to look after yourself." He moved to Steph who looked down before throwing her arms around Sirius, gaining a chuckle from the man. "Oh, I'll miss you too." They all bid the two adults goodbye before walking back to the castle, Steph and Luke holding hands the whole way.**

**Harry, Becca, Luke, Steph****, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room, everyone else was asleep.**

"**So, Dumbledore told me he had information that could be useful and it was. Barty Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater." Harry informed his friends, Steph was sitting between Luke's legs while Harry and Becca were on the couch and Hermione and Ron were in the arm chairs.**

"**So we're definetely in this with Dumbledore?" Luke asked, Harry nodded.**

"**We are. He'll be a usuful allie to have." Harry said, the group nodded.**

"**So, Mr. Crouch sent his son to Azkaban?" Becca asked, Harry nodded. "I couldn't do that. To any family member."**

"**Yeah, he must've been devastated." Steph added, Ron shrugged.**

"**More like humiliated. Could you imagine that? Someone who was most likely going to be Minister of Magic's son being a Death Eater." Ron said, they all shrugged before standing up.**

"**We should get to bed. A big day ahead of us." Steph said, everyone nodded. She kissed Luke as Hermione kissed Harry with a smile before they heading up with Becca while the three boys went to their room. Harry laid in his bed, he thought about everything in his life. He thought about how much Voldemort hurt so many people without even caring and felt the anger in him race up. He hated Voldemort more than anyone he had ever met or will meet. With that in mind, he turned over and closed his eyes, letting the comfort of his family and friends surround him until he fell asleep.**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Glad everyone liked the Sirius-Becca talk, I like to sneak them in. About Lindsey, she wont play a major part in the stories but she is needed for a vital part later on. This is problem my favorite part of the story. I was oringinally going to make this two chapters but I got too excited to see what you guys would think.**

**The next day, Steph spotted Draco out by the lake and smiled as she walked over.**

"**Hey pretty boy, wanna go for a walk?" She asked, he grinned and nodded. "It was a day like this when I realized my parents werent the people I thought they were." Draco glanced at her before continuing their walk around the lake. "It was my seventh birthday, they promised me they would be there. Out of my seven birthdays they made it to about three. Anyway, I got all dressed up and did my hair the way I knew my daddy liked it before sitting on the porch steps, ready to greet them when they came home. I sat there for hours, Nate had to carry me back inside."**

"**My parents arent all that great either." Draco offered, not knowing what exactly to say to her.**

"**It seems like all parents are either crap or gone." Steph said before putting her hands in her back pockets. Draco glanced at her shyly before sighing.**

"**You know, if you werent with Luke, I would totally be asking you out." Draco said, she smiled sweetly at him.**

"**If I hadnt met Luke, we wouldn't have met either." Steph informed him, he looked at her confused. "In first year, I was thinking of dropping out. I didn't have any friends and I missed my brother. These older girls were making fun of me and I had hid in the library." She smiled. "I will always remember the way he gently crouched down next to me and wiped my eyes. Asked me what a beautiful girl like me was doing crying on the floor." She laughed lightly. "I remember thinking it was a joke, all the guys picked on me for being Muggleborn, and here was this gorgeous guy making sure I was alright. We had never met before and he sat with me for hours. Before we left, because he was in Slytherin then, he promised me that he would always be there to catch my tears. I asked why he didn't promise me that he would match sure I never got hurt again, you know what his answer was?" Draco shook his head. "Because I'm sure I'll screw up a couple times and make you cry." Draco smiled. "But he would make sure to catch them because he liked me."**

"**I always wondered how you met." Draco said softly, Steph nodded.**

"**I really love him, you know?" Steph asked, he nodded with a soft smile.**

"**I know. Most people do. He's my cousin and my best friend. He was always a little rough around the edges, you know? But very protective of the people he loves. Sometimes I wanna be like Luke. A hero. Someone brave, willing to risk everything for the people he loves. To be loved." **

"**You are loved, Draco. Luke loves you to pieces, and Becca and Harry too." She said, he glanced at her.**

"**And you?" He asked, Steph shrugged.**

"**You kinda make it hard not to love you, Draco." She said with a smile. "But I love you like a brother." He nodded.**

"**I get that. I'm grateful to be a part of your life, Steph Blane." Draco stated as they sat on the rocks and looked out on the lake.**

"**I'm grateful to be a part of your life, Draco Malfoy." She replied, he smiled as he looked out onto the lake.**

* * *

**Draco sat out on the rock, still looking out on the ****lake. Steph had been pulled away by Fleur and Lindsey for something.**

"**So," Luke's voice sounded as he sat next to his best friend. "I heard you been chatting up my girl all day."**

"**She got bored of Harry." Draco replied with a smile. **

"**I missed you this year, you know?" Luke admitted, Draco nodded.**

"**I missed you too." The two cousins/best friends sat in silence for a couple minutes before Draco turned to look Luke in the eye. "Don't mess it up with Steph. Promise me that you'll keep a hold of her, treat her right, because if you don't, I'll kick your ass." Luke smiled slightly.**

"**I promise, cuz. And you couldn't kick anyone's ass." Luke siad, Draco stood up.**

"**Oh, yeah?" Draco asked, Luke stood up and they both started play fighting, laughing all the while.**

* * *

**The day of the task was here, the five Gryffindors werent talking very much. Hermione and Lindsey had their heads in books, studing for their last exams. The champions and translaters had been excused from their exams. McGonagall walked up briskly.**

"**Mr. Potter, Ms. Blane, will you follow me please?" She asked, Harry and Steph exchanged confused looks.**

"**Professor, the task isnt until later." Harry said, McGonagall nodded.**

"**Your family is here to wish you good luck before the task. I thought Ms. Blane would like to join you as she has no exams." McGonagall said, Steph glanced at Luke before nodding. She turned to Luke with a small smile.**

"**Good luck on your exams, Luke." Steph said, he smiled before leaning over and kissing her lightly. Hermione kissed Harry, he smiled, still wondering how he got so lucky.**

"**I'll see you later." Luke said before watching her go. He turned to Ron. "Why do I have a bad feeling about today?" Ron shrugged before looking down, he did too.**

* * *

**The professor led Harry and Steph into a large room. Krum was already with his parents and introducing Draco, who gave them a subtle nod.**

"**Hey Cedric." Steph said as they passed him and his parents.**

"**Hey Steph, got out of exams?" He asked with a charming smile, she nodded.**

"**You know, I'm not all looks, I've got some brains too." She said with a smile, he laughed lightly before turning back to his parents.**

"**Harry!" Sirius called out before walking over and engulfing him in a hug.**

"**Hey Sirius, miss me much?" Harry chuckled, Sirius rolled his eyes before moving to embrace her.**

"**How's my future daughter-in-law?" Sirius asked, Steph laughed lightly.**

"**Me and Luke are no where near marrige, Sirius." Steph said with a sparkle in her hazel eyes, he shrugged.**

"**You guys are gunna get married, I'm a dog, believe me." He said, she laughed again before Fleur called her.**

"**Oh, I'll be right back." She said before walking over to Fleur and her family. **

"**She's a great girl." Sirius said, Harry nodded. "How bout you? Any girls on your radar?" Harry shrugged.**

"**I mean, I guess." He said before sighing. "There's this girl, Hermione. She's my best friend and currently my girlfriend." Sirius looked slightly surprised before smiling.**

"**Finally." Sirius said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Things started off really slow between you two but I was sure you'd make it eventually."**

"**Yeah, I finally annoyed her enough to go out with me." Harry said, Sirius narrowed his eyes.**

"**Who told you that?" **

"**Madam Pomfrey shared some lovely stories of your courting days of Aunt Sam." Harry grinned, Sirius' smile faded and Harry looked down. "Sorry."**

"**Don't be. I know not talking about Sam hurts Luke and Becca and I have to get used to it." Sirius said with a sigh, Harry smiled slightly.**

"**It gets easier." Harry said, Sirius smiled weakly. "It used to hurt to even think about my parents but it got easier and I treasure every memory now." **

"**Harry!" Molly's voice called out, Harry turned with a smile at his best friend's mom.**

"**Mrs. Weasley, what're you doing here?" He asked as she brought him in for a hug.**

"**We regard you like family Harry." Bill put in, Harry nodded to the elder Weasley and noticed the sly looks between him and Fleur and shook his head.**

"**We'll be in the stands cheering you on Harry." Sirius said, Steph bounced up with a smile.**

"**Come on, Harry. We got somewhere to be. Nice to see everyone." She said before pulling Harry out.**

* * *

**Harry and Steph walked up to see the entire group, including Lindsey and Draco, sitting by the lake with a smiles.**

"**Hey, sorry we're late." Steph said as she sat down on Luke's lap, he smiled as he kissed her lightly. Harry sat between Becca and Hermione, he leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly.**

"**No problem." Becca replied as she layed back on the elbows and put her feet in Draco's lap.**

"**How'd your exams go?" Steph asked as she set her hands ontop of Luke's that were around her waist.**

"**Oh, don't get her start." Ron said gesturing to Hermione, while the others laughed. "She's been complaining that her mind hasn't been on her exams all afternoon."**

"**Oh, I have not!" Hermione exclaimed before chucking a sandwhich at him, he grinned before eating it.**

"**This is nice." Steph said as Luke put his chin on her shoulder.**

"**Yeah, not to bad." Becca said as she glanced at Ron. **

"**Kinda sad that it has to end." Harry added, they all nodded.**

* * *

**Dumbledore moved to the middle of the stage while each champion neared the entrance of the maze where they would enter. Draco and Steph were standing with the headmasters of Viktor and Fleur.**

"**Everyone – welcome to the last task of the Triwizard Championship. This task will reveal the winner of the Triwizard cup!" He exclaimed, the students and audience clapped and cheered. ****Luke, Hermione, Becca, Ron and Lindsey were all sitting together with Sirius. "This task is filled with danger. You will meet more in this task than anyone would ever meet on a normal day. Take care and remember – the eye can be easily tricked." The champions all traded slightly scared looks. "Tied in first and second place, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory will enter the maze first. In third place, Viktor Krum will enter next. And in fourth place, Fleur Delacour will enter last." Harry and Cedric stepped to their entrances but stopped to nod a good luck to each other, Harry glanced over his shoulder's to meet the worried but proud eyes of his godfather. He ran into the maze, only stopping when he saw the hedges merging together, blocking his way out. He rounded a corner, only to stop when he saw a Dementor heading toward him with a gnarly hand reaching out toward him and his mother screams entered his head, Harry brought his hands up and covered his ears.**

"**Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted but the white stag did nothing. It didn't make the Dementor back off or howl in agony. Understanding dawned on him and he lifted his wand before yelling out 'Riddikulus!' the boggart changed from the black cloaked monster to Luke tripping over his own feet. Harry smiled before rushing past the boggart and moved through the maze at a furious speed, only stopping when something blocked his path. A Blast-ended Skrewt only it was twice as big than the last time he saw it. ****He immobolized it before running past it. He came to a forked path and stopped, he looked up when he heard a high piercing scream. He sprinted toward the scream, hoping he could help Fleur. He rounded the corner of the maze and saw Fleur running towards him, her blue eyes widened in relief when she saw Harry.**

" '**Arry!" Fleur called out, just seconds before they reached each other, a red light hit her back and she fell to the ground with a hard thud.**

"**Fleur!" Harry called out, he watched in horror as the roots of the hedges crept out and started to wrap themselves arounf the blonde's still body and slowly pulled her under the hedge, she tried to reach out. Harry made to go forward when a red light shot past him, narrowly missing him. **

"**Harry, look out!" Cedric called out, Harry looked up to see Viktor heading toward him but upon hearing Cedric's voice turned. Harry sent a stunning spell at him before hurrying over to Cedric, who was fighting the roots that were trying to drag him under the bush. He quickly cut the roots with his wand and pulled Cedric up. "Thanks."**

"**I guess we're even now." Harry replied with a nod, they both looked up and saw the cup. They turned to each other and nodded. Both men ran toward the cup. "On three. One, two, three!" They both grabbed the cup only to feel a familiar tug at their navel before they disappeared.**

* * *

**Harry fell to the ground with a hard thud before he pushed himself up by his arms and looked around, confused. He was in a graveyard and a thick fog clung to the ground. Next to him, Cedric stirred and looked around.**

"**Where are we?" He asked, Harry looked at him.**

"**In a graveyard." Harry replied, Cedric moved beside him.**

"**Is this part of the task?" Cedric asked, Harry shook his head. Cedric noticed a cauldron bubbling in the middle of the graveyard. Harry spotted a short figure holding something in his arms. **

"**We need to leave." Harry said, Cedric looked at him.**

"**What? Why?" Cedric asked, alarmed at Harry's sudden fright.**

"**This isnt safe. Lets go!" Harry exclaimed, they both started for the trophy when a raspy voice stopped them cold.**

"**Kill the spare." The voice ordered.**

"**No!" Harry shouted as he heard the familiar incantation and the green light shot toward Cedric as he turned to face the voice, striking him dead. Cedric fell to the ground with a soft thud. His eyes were open and his mouth was slightly open in shock. Harry fell to his knees as he stared at the dead body for a short moment before he looked at the murderer with contempt. "Wormtail." ****Wormtail flicked his wand, sending Harry backward into the statue above Tom Riddle's grave and the statue wrapped its arms around him, trapping him. Wormtail continued over toward the cauldron with a black bundle in his arms. He opened the black robes and an unnaturally white baby fell into the cauldron with a splash. **

"**Flesh of the servant." Wormtail's shaky face stated before he cut off his own hand with a hiss and it fell into the cauldron with a soft splash. He then pointed his wand toward the grave underneath Harry's feet. "Bone of a flesh." Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone rose out of the grave and floated over to the cauldron and was dropped in. ****He then moved forward toward Harry, raising the dagger and tore it down Harry's arm, making a shallow cut but still drawing blood. "Blood of an unwilling rival." Harry gritted his teeth from the pain as he watch Wormtail move back to the cauldron and shook the knife, allowing a tiny drop of Harry's blood to merge with the boiling water. "Raise my lord; take your place among the world today." A figure rose out of the cauldron, a black silk like robe fitted its body. Voldemort was no longer that handsome boy, he was very pale and he had snake like features. **

"**Give me your hand." Voldemort ordered, Wormtail smiled almost.**

"**Oh my lord…gracious, thank you my lord." Wormtail's pathetic voice rippled through the air as he held out his bloodied stump.**

"**Your other hand!" Voldemort hissed, Wormtail looked like a puppy and his master told him off before lifting his other hand. Voldmort pressed the tip of the wand to the dark mark, causing it to turn pure black. He then extended a hand for Wormtail's stump, which was raised, and waved the wand. A hand grew from the stump, a pure silver hand. Figures appeared blurry from the apparating, surrounding themselves around Voldemort, who turned around in a circle to face his loyal followers only to snarl. "Welcome, Death Eaters." Harry struggled to get free. "Thirteen years…thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday…we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" His head went back as he smelled the air, Harry could see that some of the Death Eaters shifted on their feet. "You have sworn eternal loyalty to me yet, when you thought I was gone, you pleaded innocence, bewitchment. I'll get back to that later as our guest of honor is waiting." He turned to Harry. "Untie him, Wormtail, untie him and give him his wand." Wormtail scrambled forward and slashed through the bonds holding Harry, who dropped to his knees before standing shakily. "You have been taught to duel, Harry Potter?" Wormtail threw the wand at Harry's feet and he quickly picked it up. "We bow." Harry stood defiantly. "I said bow!" Voldemort raised his wand and Harry bent over, he felt like a hand was pressing down on his back. "Very good." He raised his wand again and the pressure was lifted. "And now we duel." Before Harry could even raise his wand, he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain he felt was like nothing before, it was intense and Harry couldn't stand. He fell to the ground twitching and he was screaming louder than he had ever screamed before. And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet, his glasses were askew on his face, making it a little hard to see. "Do you want that to happen again?" Harry was breathing hard as he looked into the red eyes of Voldmort. "I asked you whether you want me to do that again?" Again, the only sound coming from Harry was the sound of his labored breathing. "Answer me! Imperio!" Harry felt like his mind was clear of every thought. 'Just say no…answer no…' was the only thing that came into his mind.**

'**I will not.' A stronger voice occurred in the back of his mind. 'I will not answer.' **

'**Just answer no.'**

'**I wont do it, I wont say it.' **

'**Just answer no…' The agrument was giving Harry a headache and then he had a sudden burst of energy.**

"**I wont!" Harry yelled, the words echoed through the graveyard. Everything came rushing back to him, where he was, the pain and who he was facing.**

"**You wont say 'no'?" Voldemort asked, the Death Eaters werent laughing anymore. "Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die…perhaps another dose of pain." Voldemort raised his wand, but with the reflexes of a Quidditch player, he flung himself to the ground before rolling behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father. He heard it crack as the curse missed him. "We are not playing hide and seek, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Does this mean you want me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry…come out and I will make your death quick…it might even be painless…I wouldn't know…I've never died." Harry crouched behind the headstone, he knew no help would be coming. That he had to fight if he wanted to make it out alive, oh who was he kidding, he wasn't getting out alive, but he was not going to die like this. He was going to fight like his father. With that in mind, he stood up, gripped his wand tightly and walked around the headstone, facing Voldemort. He was ready.**

"**Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Voldemort cried out, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand as a burst of red light came from Harry's. The two lights met in mid-air and, suddenly, Harry'****s wand was vibrating. He brought both hands up to it to keep it as steady as he could. A narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red or green but a bright, deep, gold and Harry, following the beam, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers were gripping a shaking wand too.**

"**Do nothing!" Voldemort ordered. "He's mine!" Soon, the middle of the link started to grow brighter as Voldemort and Harry's wands battled to come out on top until the majority of the spell hit Voldemort's wand, releasing the shadows of his victims. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as Cedric appeared.**

"**Hold on, Harry." He said, Voldemort's red eyes were wide, unaware that this could happen. An older man stepped out.**

"**He was a real wizard, then?" He asked, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did…you fight him, boy." Another figure came out, Harry recognized her as Bertha Jorkins. She stared at the battle with wide eyes.**

"**Don't let go!" She cried out, Harry watched as his mother came out. His eyes were wide with disbelief.**

"**Your father's coming with Sam…he wants to see you…it will be alright…hold on." She said, her voice was calming to Harry. Then came a dark blonde haired woman with bright blue eyes, she was the female version of Luke.**

"**Aunt Sam." Harry whispered, she nodded with a smile. **

"**Its okay, sweets, just hold on a little longer." She said, he nodded. Then came James Potter, untidy hair and all. He came very close to his son.**

"**When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts...do you understand, Harry?" He asked, Harry nodded, gazing at his family. **

"**Harry," Cedric whispered. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"**

"**I will." Harry said, determination in his voice.**

"**Tell Becca not to be afraid of love. And make sure Luke treats his girl good." Sam said, Harry smiled and nodded.**

"**Do it now." James whispered. "Be ready to run…do it now!" The ghosts rushed forward, blocking Voldemort's view of Harry, and he ran. He ran like he never ran before.**

"**Get him!" Voldemort yelled, Harry lunged and landed on Cedric's body before he raised his wand.**

"**Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing at the Triwizard Cup.**

"**No!" Voldemort yelled as the cup soared through the air towards Harry, who caught it by the handle. He heard Voldemort's scream of fury as he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked – it was speeding away from him in a whirl of wind and color, Cedric along with him.**

* * *

**Draco jerked awake, he looked around and found himself in his bed. He quickly and quietly moved to a calender to see it was the day of the last task. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh.**

"**I've gotta do something." He said in the empty room.**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is mean leaving you on a cliff hanger but like I said, I really wanted to know what you thought.**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Just to clear things up, it wasnt Cedric that was talking about Luke and Becca it was their mother, sorry if I didnt make that clear. Anyway, I'm glad I confused you with the last bit. I havent seen this take done and knew I was going to kill off a main character. Oringinally it was going to be Luke but I noticed my Draco scenes were declining and it made more sense. The day wont repeat and is more or less told from the audience POV and it seemed a little silly to rewrite something that would stay basically the same. Plus non-bold is a flashback.**

**Harry and Cedric had just entered the maze. Draco glanced down at his watch with a sigh. He and Steph were sitting with the headmasters of the schools, awaiting the end.**

"**You alright?" Steph asked, he nodded distractedly. "You seem a little agitated."**

"**I'll just be glad when this is over." Steph nodded, Draco watched the two red beams go up and took a deep breath. "Steph, make sure Luke and Becca are okay." Steph looked at him confused. He got up and, before anyone could stop him, ran into the maze.**

"**Draco!" Steph yelled, he ran as fast as he could.**

* * *

"**Harry!" Draco yelled, Harry looked back to see him. "Diggory! Stop!" He tackled the older male before he and Harry grabbed onto the cup.**

* * *

**Everyone was whispering about Draco while Steph was bitting her lower lip, she turned around to face her boyfriend, whose worried eyes were trained on the maze. Becca was clutching Ron's hand and Hermione was doing the same to ****his other hand. A flash of light attracted everyone's attention. Harry appeared on Draco's still body, tears were coming down his face. At first, everyone clapped, but then Fleur saw Draco and screamed, stopping the celebrating. Steph's eyes widened as she slid over on her knees. She took Draco's head in her lap, tears already making their way down her face.**

"**Draco, come on." She cried, his flawless face was unmoving and she looked up to meet Harry's eyes.**

**"Draco!" Luke yelled, his eyes wide and frighten as he pushed past people to get to his best friend.**

"**He's dead." Harry confirmed, everyone in the crowd looked shocked and sad. Becca, Hermione and Ron hurried down there. Sirius and Narcissa came down and she broke down, Sirius let her clutch onto him as she broke down. Becca put her head on Draco's chest as she cried, Ron gently moved her from his body to his arms. "He's back. Voldemort's back!" Harry cried out, Luke pulled Steph into his arms and they both cried.**

"**All of you, stay here." Dumbledore said quietly, though not one of them planned on moving. Hermione moved over to Ron and Becca and let out some tears. Harry was pulled up, by someone much larger than himself but the others were too distracted to notice.**

"**Come on, lad." Moody said quietly as he started to walk. "We need to get you to the hospital wing." Harry let himself be removed from the scene, no longer being able to take all the crying. Luke looked around when he didn't see Harry anymore.**

"**Ron," Luke said, Ron looked at him. "Take care of Steph, don't let her out of your sight." Ron nodded.**

"**Luke…" Steph trailed off, he kissed her lightly.**

"**I'll be right back, I swear." Luke said, she nodded and moved over to Ron. He kneeled down next to Draco's body. "I swear to you, cousin, he will pay. He will pay and I will make him. Rest in peace." He said, he gently reached up and closed Draco's eyelids before storming over to Dumbeldore. "Sir," Dumbledore turned to him. "I was speaking with Dobby when he informed me that Professor Moody isnt really Moody, he's Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the house elf kneeling by Draco's body. **

"**Harry!" Hermione called out, Luke's eyes flashed as he didn't see his cousin. Luke took off running toward the castle, Dumbledore and McGonagall right behind him. Luke rushed up to Moody's office to see Snape trying to blast the door open.**

"**I followed them back here." He explained, Luke's eyes flashed again.**

"**Move!" Luke demanded, Snape moved and Luke kicked the door in before storming in. **

**Moody and Harry's heads snapped to the entrance as the door was kicked in. Dumbledore stunned Moody and Luke quickly moved over to Harry.**

"**Luke." Harry croaked, Luke put Harry's arm around his neck before putting his arm around Harry's waist, supporting him.**

"**Dont worry, cuz, I got you." Luke said, they brushed past the adults and hurried to the hospital wing. When they got in there, they found Steph, Ron, Hermione, Becca, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and Bill grouped around a harrassed looking Madam Pomfrey. **

"**Harry!" They all exclaimed, Harry smiled weakly when he saw the eagle on Sirius' shoulder.**

"**Please, listen." Dumbledore said, they all stopped. "Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. What he needs now is sleep, and peace and quiet. If he would like you may stay with him." Luke helped Harry into a bed, when he was about to move, Harry grabbed his hand.**

"**Luke," He looked at him. "I tried to…tried…couldn't…save…" Luke shushed him.**

"**Its alright, cuz. I know you tried your best." Luke said, he pulled the blanket up around Harry. They all situated themselves around Harry, Luke and Becca were at either side of his head.**

"**Here, you'll need to drink all of this, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said, he took the goblet with a curious look. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep." Harry downed a few mouthfuls before closing his eyes, thankful for sleep to come.**

* * *

**While everyone else was fast asleep, Luke stood up and quietly moved out into the hall. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. **

"**You okay?" Taylor asked coming to sit next to him.**

"**I just lost my best friend, Taylor." Luke said, she sighed lightly before pulling him into a half-hug. "Why did he have to be so damn heroic?" They didn't hear the door open but he could feel her eyes, he looked up into the sad hazel eyes he came to love.**

"**He wanted to be like you." Steph said quietly as she moved to kneel in front of him. "He told me that he wished he could be like you, brave enough to risk everything for the ones he loved."**

"**But I didn't risk my life." Luke protested, Steph gently wiped his tears away.**

"**He loved you, he loved Harry, that's why he went into that maze. No one could've stopped him, Luke." Steph said, he nodded and she pulled up him before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much, Luke."**

"**I love you too. I don't know what I would've done if I ever lost you." Luke said as he breathed her in.**

"**You'd find me again, eventually." She replied with a smile.**

* * *

**When they walked back in, Harry was awake and Fudge was in there. **

"**What happened? I wasn't answers now!" Fudge exclaimed, Steph slipped her hand into Luke's.**

"**I told you, Voldemort's back!" Harry yelled, Fudge shook his head.**

"**Not this rubbish again. You-Know-Who is dead and has been for the last thirteen years." Fudge replied, Dumbledore was standing by Harry's bed. "Dumbledore, I will be in touch to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry." He started to walk away but he turned and dropped a large bag of gold onto Harry's bed. "Your winnings." With that, he walked back out. Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Weasley.**

"**There is work to be done." He said, she nodded. "Molly, am I right in thinking I can count on you and Arthur?" **

"**Of course you can," She said, she was white to the lips but she looked determined. "He knows what Fudge is. Its Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."**

"**Then I need to send a message to him. All those that we can presuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and Arthur is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as short-sighted as Cornelius." Dumbledore said, Bill nodded.**

"**I'll go to Dad." He said as he stood up. "I'll go now." **

"**Excellent. Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet though. If Fudge thinks I'm interfering at the Ministry," Dumbledore said.**

"**Leave it to me." Bill said, he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother's cheek, nodded to Luke, pulled on his cloak and strode quickly from the room. **

"**Minerva," Dumbledore turned to her. "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also – if she'll consent to come – Madam Maxime." McGonagall nodded and left without a word. **

**"I dont want that." Harry said, his eyes trained on the bag of gold. Ron moved over to the other side of the hospital wing where Becca sat, unmoving.**

**"Beccs." He said pulling up a chair in front of her. "Becca." She moved her eyes to him and it broke his heart to see the heartbreak in her eyes. "I'm here for you, okay? Anything you need, I'll be there."**

**"Can you bring him back?" She asked, her voice breaking. "I dont remember the last time we spoke, Ron." Ron watched the girl he was pretty sure he was in love with. "I want to say goodbye. I never get to say goodbye." Tears spilled from her eyes. "Why did he do this to me?"**

**"You know I wasnt exactly a big fan of Draco's...but what he did...Beccs, that was the most selfless thing anyone's ever done. I dont know how he knew but he did, maybe he could've handled it better than he did but he didnt." Ron said reaching over to grab her hand softly. "Its gunna hurt." She looked at him. "But, you know, remember the good times you had with him." He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets before starting to walk away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It was earlier today." She looked at him confused. "When you last talked to him. It was earlier today."**

Becca was sitting in the quad when Draco came up and sat next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she turned to him.

"What's up?" She asked as she closed her book.

"Nothing. Just came to talk with my favorite cousin." He said before glancing down.

"Hey, now you're scaring me. Talking to me for no reason at all and calling me your favorite cousin...you want something dont you?" Becca asked with a teasing grin, he chuckled before smiling.

"Nah." He said, her smile lessened slightly. "Listen, Beccs, whatever happens, you know I'll be there for you right?"

"Of course. You're my protector...well, other than Luke and Harry and they arent that cool." Becca said, Draco laughed.

"Hey, sorry to love you than leave you but..." Draco trailed off before shaking his head. "I love you, Beccs." Becca smiled confusedly.

"Love you too, Draco. Are you okay?" She asked, he stood up and shrugged.

"I'll see you at the task."

"Yeah, if Harry wins, you'll have to come celebrate with us." She said with a large smile, he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Maybe." He said softly before turning and walking away with a troubled look on his face.

**"Maybe." Becca repeated softly before letting a couple tears run down her face.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Sorry about the spolier, I really didnt think you guys read these things. Draco's death will be explained and the reason for no Harry-Hermione scenes were because while Harry was close to Draco, Luke and Becca were closer. And Luke is a Black, and was very pissed off, plus I dont like Snape and any chance to make him seem weak, I take it. I'm sorry if I've confused you guys.**

**Harry had woken up a little while ago to a deadly silent room, Hermione was laying with him on the bed, their fingers intertwined. Luke was staring at the floor, Steph had left earlier to give them some privacy. Becca and Ron sat on Harry's other side, not talking but sitting closer together.**

"**Guys, ****um, when I was in the graveyard, I saw Aunt Sam." Harry said, Becca grabbed Ron's hand as Luke lifted his gaze to his cousin slowly. "She wanted me to tell you that you better take care of Steph." **

"**Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Luke grumbled.**

"**She also wanted me to tell you," Harry turned to Becca. "She wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid of love." Becca glanced at Ron.**

* * *

**Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower the following evening. Hermione had told him that Dumbledore had requested that everyone leave Harry alone, that nobody ask him questions or badger him to tell the story of what happened in the maze. **

**

* * *

**

**Harry laid in his bed in the empty boys dormitory, he didnt want to tell anyone what happened in the maze again. He didnt even wanna know what happened but it continued to play in his head like a broken record, playing his cousin's death over and over again.**

They fell to the floor with a thud. Harry looked up to see Draco already standing up and looking around.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he got up.

"Voldemort." Draco replied shortly before looking at Harry. "Listen, I dont have much time here, Voldemort is coming. He's coming back, dont ask me how I know this."

"We have to get out of here." Harry said wide-eyed as he started looking around frantically. Draco grabbed his arm roughly.

"Listen to me!" He yelled. "We cant leave, this has to happen. For one life saved, another is taken."

"What're you talking about?"

"Harry, trust me." Draco said, Harry nodded. "Now, you can do this. You're going to get through everything thats thrown at you...and you're going to live a long life with Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. "Never give up hope, okay? Promise me."

"I promise I will never give up hope." Harry said with a nod.

"Good, an..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a cold and chilling voice saying the two words Harry hated the most. His eyes went wide as the green light collided with his cousin's back.

"Draco!"

**Harry closed his eyes as his own scream echoed in his ears, letting a couple tears slip from his emerald green eyes. He let out a frustrated and angish filled cry. **

* * *

Hermione was standing outside the door, fighting whether to go in or not. As soon as she heard his cry, she burst into the room. Harry looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, Harry." She said, tears filling her eyes as she flew across the room before sitting on his bed and pulling him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Harry cried, hating himself for crying in front of her.

"Its okay. I love you. I still love you." Hermione repeated, crying for the boy in her arms, the love of her life. "I still love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Four**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who boldly protested about my abrupt ending to the series. So, I've decided to continue but I do want to wait until I'm more focus because you all deserve a good story. So, I will continue but I want to wait.**

**Later that night, Luke and Steph sat in one of the chairs together. They had a blanket draped across them and were looking into the fire.**

"**Steph, can I ask you something?" Luke asked quietly, she looked up at him and nodded.**

"**Yeah, what's up?" She asked, he smiled at her.**

"**Marry me." He said, her jaw dropped.**

"**What?" She asked standing up, the blanket fell to the floor and Luke stood up too. "Luke, you cant ask me that. We're fifteen!" **

"**Steph, why cant I? Everyone's been telling me to keep you and I know I wanna spend my life with you." Luke protested, she crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**You're serious about this? This isnt some weird thing because Draco died or to get me to sleep with you? I mean, we're only fifteen." Steph asked, Luke smiled softly.**

"**Steph, I'm serious about this. I, um, don't have a ring or anything..." Luke said but he was cut off by Steph's lips crashing onto his.**

"**Yes. I'll marry you." Steph said, he smiled before picking her up and twirling her around.**

"**The only thing is…"**

"**We'll have to keep it quiet." Steph finished, he nodded.**

"**They wont understand why we cant wait." Luke said as he laid his forehead on hers. They both smiled. "We're engaged."**

"**I know. Oh, Luke, I love you so much." Steph said before kissing him again.**

* * *

**Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the end of year feast. Only, the hall was quiet and instead of the banners of the house that won, there were ****black banners with the initals D.M. Steph and Luke had their hands clasped together tightly as Dumbledore stood up. **

"**The end," He said, looking around at them all. "Of another year." He paused as his eyes fell upon Becca, Luke, Harry, Steph, Hermione and Ron. They had been the most subdued before he had gotten to his feet, and they were still the saddest and palest faces in the hall. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," He gestured to the Gryffindor table, much to the confusion to most people in the hall. "Enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Draco Malfoy." They all did, some of the Slytherins more reluctantly, benches scraped as they stood and raised their glasses and echoed, in one loud, rumbling voice, 'Draco Malfoy'. ****"Draco was, whether you believe it or not, a very loyal friend and he saved a fellow student's life." Cedric looked down at this, partly ashamed and partly grateful. "His death has affected you all whether you knew him well or not. Therefore, I think you have the right to know exactly how it came about." Harry and Luke raised their heads and stared at Dumbledore. "Draco Malfoy was murdered by Lord Voldemort." A panicked whisper swept throughout the hall, many in disbelief. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they wont believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I shouldn't tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Draco died as the result of an accident, or some blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory." Almost every face held a scared expression, Steph squeezed Luke's hand before reaching across the table for Ron's hand, he smiled appreciatively. "There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Draco's death. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." A few people looked at Harry before looking back at Dumbledore. "Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Draco's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this I honor him." He raised his goblet and many of them did the same. "Remember Draco. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember when happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Draco Malfoy."**

* * *

**Everyone was out in the quad, waiting for the carriages to arrive and take them to the train. Fleur hurried over to Steph with a sad smile.**

"**We'll keep in touch, yeah?"**** She asked, Steph smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah, keep working on your english and I'll owl you soon." Steph said and hugged her before watching her walk off. "I'm gunna miss her."**

"**Well, I'm not." Luke said, Steph turned to him with a disapproving look. He grinned as he dipped her slightly. "I finally get my girlfriend all to myself." Steph giggled slightly before kissing him.**

"**Did she just giggle?" Becca asked Ron with wide eyes, he nodded. Krum walked over, head bowed, with Cedric.**

**"I wanted to say how sorry I am that Draco is gone. He was a good friend to me. Anything you guys ever need from me, just owl." Krum said, making his point that he would be on the light side when the war came.**

**"Thanks." Harry said as he shook hands with the older man. **

**"Me too, Harry." Cedric said, Harry nodded with a small smile.****The friends got on the tra****in with smiles, Harry saw Fred, George and Katie talking up there. He walked over.**

* * *

"**Fred, George, can I have a word?" Harry asked, they both nodded****.**

"**Yeah, what's up, Harry?" Fred asked, Harry pulled the sack of money out of his pocket.**

"**I want you to have this to start up your business." Harry said, Fred and George looked at the sack with wide eyes.**

"**Harry, we cant accept this." Fred said trying to hand it back but Harry shook his head.**

"**Look, there is gunna be some dark times ahead of us, why not have a little laughter too. I can be, like, a silent partner if you want." Harry said, Fred**** slipped the money into his pocket before grinning at Harry.**

"**You're the best, Harry." George said, Harry nodded.**

"**Listen, um, you ****mind not telling anyone? I mean, your mum and Hermione might go mad." Harry said, they cracked identical grins.**

"**Yeah, no problem." They said before walking off. When he got back to the compartment, he found his friends talking quietly. **

"**This summer, when you come stay with us." Luke said, Steph smiled and nodded before kissing him.**

"**What?" Harry asked, they both turned guiltily to see him.**

"**Nothing." They said at the same time, Harry shrugged before sitting next to Hermione.**

"**How are you?" Hermione asked quietly, he shrugged and looked out the window. She slipped her hand into his silently.**

* * *

**Soon they were at ****King's Cross. Ron met up with his family first. Hermione went through the barrier and met up with Sirius and the others. Steph and Luke were standing with Lindsey and Nate.**

"**Listen," Steph started before pushing them back against the wall.**

"**Steph, what's going on?" Nate asked with a laugh, she smiled before glancing over at her shoulder, making sure no one was listening in.**

"**We're getting married." She said excitedly, Nate frowned before looking at Luke.**

"**Yeah, and, uh, can I ask you a favor Nate?" Luke asked, Nate's frown deepened.**

"**You wanna marry my sister and you want me to do you a favor?" Nate asked, Steph frowned.**

"**Look, the guy that I was going to ask to be my best man, he, uh, he died." Nate looked apologetic. "So, what do you say? Wanna be my best man?"**

"**Yeah, alright." Nate said with a smile.**

"**And I'm your maid of honor of course." Lindsey said, Steph smiled and rolled her eyes.**

"**Of course. But, uh, look, me and Luke we havent told anyone else just in case it gets into the wrong hands and someone tries to stop us." Steph said, they nodded.**

"**Wow, this is amazing, Steph!" Lindsey said excitedly, she nodded.**

"**You better treat her right, Black. We may be almost family now, but that doesn't mean that I wont kick your ass if you hurt her." Nate stated firmly, Luke smiled.**

"**Not going to be a problem, Nate, I promise." Luke replied, Nate nodded.**

"**Hey Luke!" Becca called, he groaned.**

"**Don't worry, we'll only be apart for half the summer." Steph said as she took his hands in her own.**

"**I'll count the days until I can call you my wife." Luke said with a smile, she kissed him lightly before watching him go to his family.**

"**Lets go." Nate said as he put an arm around her shoulders and they walked out.**

"**Ready to go?" Sirius asked, the kids nodded. They all jumped into Sirius' car. Luke smiled out the window, one girl on his mind. "What're you smiling about?" Luke looked up to see everyone looking at him and shook his head.**

"**This is going to be a pretty good summer. I just wish Draco could be here to see it all." He said, they all nodded. Pretty good summer, who was he kidding?****

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you guys who want me to continue. BTW I wanted to point out that the Luke-Steph scene mirrored what Harry saw in the crystal ball in the third story.

Okay, I have a bit of the 5th story written up and wondered if you wanted me to post it or wait until I start writing more? Its up to you.

Love you all, RandomlyWise

* * *


End file.
